Revival
by Dragonna
Summary: L'atoût majeur des Vardens, Eragon, a été capturé. Personne ne l'a revu depuis ce jour, même pas Murtagh. Celui-ci, avec une amie d'enfance, décide tout faire pour se rebeller. Mais qui est ce mystérieux enfant dont il doit prendre soin sur ordre du Roi? Et quel est le secret qui se cache au coeur du château de son père?
1. Désespoir

**Titre**: Revival (Renouveau)

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Pour tous...je pense.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir!

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi....sauf les OC

* * *

_**Prologue: Désespoir**_

* * *

C'était un soir d'été qui aurait été paisible pour n'importe qui vivant dans un coin reculé d'Alagaësia, mais pas pour un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux bleus foncés. Il tremblait, les épaules agités de tremblements nerveux, sa gorge le serrait à lui faire mal. _Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire et pourquoi? Était-il maudit? Ou était-ce son frère qui semblait être né à la fois sous une bonne mais aussi sous une mauvaise étoile? Avait-il perdu tout droit à la chance ou au bonheur? _Il lui avait dit de ne plus se retrouver devant lui pourtant! Il lui avait dit et redit! Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter de son côté!_ Était-ce trop demandé d'écouter ce qu'il disait? _Non son fichu petit frère avait visiblement eu l'idée de ne pas l'écouter et de venir l'affronter.**_ Petit crétin va!_** Pensa t'il amèrement, sachant que la situation était autant perdue que désespéré. _En même temps, qu'est-ce que Eragon aurait pu faire d'autre durant une bataille des Vardens contre l'Empire auquel lui-même participait? Les deux dragonniers s'étaient logiquement affrontés, évidement..._

- «T'as bientôt fini de pleurnicher? Ca ne changera bien à l'affaire et ne le fera pas sortir de sa prison!» Souffla une voix exaspérée et indéniablement féminine venant de la porte. Elle provenait d'une fille aux longs cheveux châtain tombant en une longue tresse jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches, et faisant de nombreuses mèches autour de sa tête. Sa peau était hâlée par le soleil et ses yeux était d'une couleur vert feuillages.

- «Je ne t'ai rien demandé Isil! Et j'appréciais que tu frappes avant d'enter dans ma chambre!» souffla le dragonnier en se redressant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre sans un regard en direction de son amie d'enfance au prénom elfique. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais là il n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un. Il voulait être seul...seul avec sa culpabilité. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir...c'est juste qu'il qu'il avait envie d'être seul pour le moment.

- «Mais quel râleur! Tu as conscience que ça n'apporte rien de te laisser aller comme ça? Ca ne va pas l'aider!» Lança acidement la jeune fille de 19 ans, haussant les épaules d'un air profondément ennuyée. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir rencontrer le parjure sans aucun soucis pour une raison bien simple: elle était la fille de Galbatorix. Le roi ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, bien qu'il n'ait jamais levé la main sur elle, la laissant se lier avec le fils de Morzan (surement plus par opportunisme qu'autre chose. _Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête_!) En bref, elle soutenait plus ce dernier que son père bien qu'elle détesta les vardens. De son côté, elle n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit contre le roi, et ne soutenait pas non plus la cause des rebelles. Elle restait neutre, et si elle devait choisir un camps, ce serait celui de son meilleur ami. _Un camps? En ces temps qu'était-ce que choisir un camps? Celui des vardens qui n'arrêtaient pas de livrer des batailles pour "libérer' le pays? Du côté de son père qui dominait l'Empire? L'un ou l'aute, cela signifiait des combats, d'être obligé de lutter pour son monarque ou de** se sentir obligé **de se battre pour ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui. Ce que voulait Murtagh, c'était le camp de la liberté, des choix, celui où il ne se battrait que s'il le désirait, où il 'avait plus besoin de tuer, de torturer...un camp ou il pourrait décider de ses propres envies et idéaux!_

Ce dernier s'agitait brusquement, la colère l'emportant provisoirement sur la douleur: «Tu as vu la situation au moins? J'ai le droit de ''râler'' il me sembles! Et savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour lui ne fait que me rendre encore plus furieux!» Cracha le plus vieux en se retournant vers elle, lui lançant un regard peu avenant, qui le sembla pas la troubler plus que ça. La jeune fille eut juste la fugace vision d'un loup voulant protéger sa progéniture en danger. Sauf que là ce n'était pas sa progéniture mais son petit frère (demi-frère). Et le terme ''danger'' était encore un euphémisme vu la situation. Le parjure serra les dents et les poings à s'en faire mal avant de jeter «C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cette situation!» Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de poing dans le mur, l'air plus qu'accablé.

L'autre tenta de le calmer: «Murtagh! C'était tes serments et rien de plus! Tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça, Eragon aurait du le savoir!» Elle savait qu'accuser, même implicitement, le dragonnier lié par le sang à son ami était risqué mais elle en avait assez de voir ce dernier dépérir de la sorte. Elle ne savait ce qui s'était passé par par un récit que lui avait fait Thorn car le dragon était lui aussi inquiet pour son dragonnier et fou de culpabilité lui-même.

**_Compréhensible vu les circonstances..._**

* * *

_Une bataille acharnée aux des combats violents avait lieu dans cette plaine déjà jonché de corps. Les rugissements des dragons, qui emplissaient de sons terribles faisaient encore trop souvent sursauter les soldats ou les rebelles. Au coeur du tumulte, deux combattants s'affrontaient sans pitié. Attiré, malgré Murtagh, au cœur des troupes de l'empire, le plus jeune des deux dragonniers pliait sous les coups, épuisé par le duel aérien et magique qui avait précédé. Au dessus d'eux, la dragonne bleue et le dragon rouge s'affrontaient dans un duel terrible. Les deux dragonniers vacillaient parfois sous la douleur partagée avec leur moitié-d'âme respective. Mais aucun d'eux n'auraient rendus les armes, fierté, idéal ou serments les obligeant à continuer la lutte jusqu'au bout. _

_Le plus âgé des deux tenta, au bout d'un temps interminable de raisonner son petit frère: «Arrêtes Eragon! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal!» Ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle, couvert de plaies, épuisé et à la limite de ne presque plus pouvoir lancer des sorts. Il savait déjà comment cela pouvait se terminait. Le roi avait un plan et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça, sauf s'il parvenait à capturer Eragon d'abord. Et il ne tenait pas à **lui** demander de l'aide pour le moment, même s'il savait qu**'il** n'attendait d'un appel mental de sa part pour agir. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Accessoirement, ça serait moins douloureux pour son frère s'il ne faisait pas appel à **lui.**_

_Eragon eut un petit rire sarcastique : «Je croyais que tu étais obligé de me ramener? Et je ne me rendrais pas!» Il ne l'avait donc pas écouté, continuant à attaquer. Il avait visiblement compris qu'il était inutile de tenter un raisonnement quelconque. Murtagh était contre lui, malgré lui certes mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était un ennemi. Et qu'il avait promis (à contre-coeur) à Nasuada de le tuer! Même s'il se détestait pour ça, s'il ne voulait pas en arriver là. __Serait-il capable de le faire? De le tuer? Alors que son demi-frère avait tout fait pour éviter les affrontements depuis celui des Plaines Brûlantes? Et l'avait épargné? S'il l'avait capturé durant la bataille ce jour-là? Il serait dans doute dans les cachots de Galbatorix ou pire aux côtés des troupes de l'Empire, en temps que Parjure, à cet instant. Murtagh ne voulait pas le tuer, ne souhaitait pas vraiment le capturer même s'il n'avait pas le choix...et lui devrait le tuer?** "Mais que pourrais-je faire d'autre?"** Songea t'il amérement, captant l'attention de sa moitié d'âme. "_**_Capturer Murtagh ne servira à rien si on ne peut pas briser ses serments mais les elfes, eux, en seraient-ils capables en s'y mettant à plusieurs? Sans doute oui....donc si je neutralisais et capturais Murtagh? Thorn me suivrait sans doute sans discussion non?"_**

**_''Ne rêves pas trop petit homme, tu es entouré par des soldats de l'empire et même s'ils n'osent pas t'approcher pour le moment, c'est plus par respect pour Murtagh (pour qui ils semblent avoir un peu d'affection) que par crainte. Si tu neutralises ton frère, ils vont tous intervenir pour protéger le dragonnier de l'empire! Et là, tout fort que tu es, tu te feras submergé par le nombre! Quand à Thorn, il ne me laissera pas venir t'aider!'' _**_Intervint Saphira, s'éloignant un court moment du dragon rouge qui se battait comme un diable, refusant la défaite (et ne se la permettant pas non plus, sans doute à cause de serments). Elle repassa à l'attaque, fonçant sur son jeune adversaire qui fit un brusque tonneau, suivi d'une chandelle, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Il cracha un torrent de feu qu'elle évita. Le dragon plus jeune dut faire une descente en piqué pour éviter le feu destructeur à son tour, passant juste au dessus des soldats de l'Empire qui, pour certains, lui lancèrent quelques encouragements. Eragon serra les dents et puisa les dernières ressources présentes en lui pour tenter de désarmer son adversaire. Il ne pensa pas à utiliser la bague de Brom (ou voulait-il la garder pour le combat contre Galbatorix?), et ce fut son sans doute son erreur. _

_Murtagh, après un brusque recul pour éviter une nouvelle feinte, se redressa, poussant un soupir exaspéré. Il allait devoir employer les grands moyens, car il commençait à avoir du mal à bouger, l'épuisement alourdissant ses muscles fatigués. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était les ordres. Et Eragon, de part sa condition de semi-elfe, restait un meilleur bretteur que lui (même s'il commençait à fatiguer lui-aussi). Bref, il fallait qu'il termine le combat maintenant, avant que ça ne dégénère, avant qu'**il** n'applique son plan. Tout en continuant à esquiver et parer les coups, il se concentra, partiellement protégé par Thorn afin qu'Eragon ne puisse pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il toucha doucement de son esprit l'eldunari de couleur cuivrée qui était cachée dans la doublure de sa cape, au niveau de son cœur. ''__**J'ai besoin de toi Nùmendil. Ou je pourrais me faire tuer! Je suis désolé de te demander encore de l'aide!''. **__L'esprit du dragon frôla sa conscience, presque doucement, caressant et plein d'inquiétude. Murtagh sentit comme une interrogation et une hésitation. Le dragon voulait savoir le pourquoi de ce qu'il était obligé de faire. ''__**Donnes moi juste un peu d'énergie mon ami! Je ne peux te donner d'explications précises avant que tout ne soit terminé, tu le sais, le roi m'a...'' **__Pas de réponse mais un flux de douceur et de pouvoir se déversa aussitôt dans son esprit puis le contact avec le cœur de dragon se coupa. Ragaillardi le jeune homme se jeta sur son frère, reprenant l'assaut avec une telle énergie que le châtain en fut déstabilisé._

_Il comprit cependant vite d'où provenait ces nouvelles forces et l'indignation prit le dessus sur le reste, tandis qu'il songeait à ce dragon qui était utilisé sans doute contre sa volonté, pour servir la volonté du roi: «N'as tu pas honte d'utiliser l'énergie des dragons morts, des dragons dont les parjures ont tué le dragonnier?_

_- D'abord Numendil et Hyamendacil ne sont pas morts comme ça et ensuite il m'a **donné** son énergie, je ne l'ai pas prise de force! J'ai l'impression que ces eldunaris sont les seuls à me comprendre ici! A part Thorn! Ne crois pas que je les considères comme des objets et que je ne les respectes pas!»_

_Eragon fut un peu surpris d'entendre son frère parler de eldurani, et du dragonnier qui y avait été associé, en les appelant par leur identité. D'ailleurs ces noms lui étaient étrangement familiers mais il ignorait où il l'avait entendu...sans doute durant les cours d'Oromis et de Glaedr. Restait que le brun semblait aimer ce dragon (ou plutôt l'esprit vivant dans l'eldunari). Et celui-ci semblait l'apprécier aussi selon les mots de son adversaire? Peu probable quand même ou alors...parce que Murtagh était une victime comme eux, ils le comprenaient? Il chassa ses pensées, songeant que s'y perdre en plein combat n'était guère prudent autant pour la santé quep our la sécurité. Il __soupira donc, pointant sa lame bleue vers son aîné «Arrêtes un peu de jouer les victimes Murtagh!» Il ne pensait même plus ses paroles, il n'était même pas crédible..._

_- «Qu'est ce que je suis à ton avis?» Cracha son aîné, s'immobilisant également mais restant en position défensive. Il était marrant le petit frère, qui lui avait toujours eu le choix de son destin. Ca se voyait qu'il avait vécu une enfance très convenable lui. _

_- «Tu avais le choix! On a toujours le choix!» répliqua son cadet, ne croyant même plus en ses paroles mais ne voulant pas rester sur une ''défaite''. Non...il savait que son frère l'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il était sous serment. Mais ne lui avait-il pas donné une solution pour s'y soustraire?_

_- «Oui, ça ou mourir, tu parles d'un choix! Ma vie et celle de Thorn sont trop précieuses pour moi. Tu pourrais tuer Saphira si tu étais à ma place? Tu pourrais te suicider sans hésitation?» attaqua-t-il, faisant reculer d'un pas son demi-frère qui avait légèrement pâli à cette question. Ho oui c'était facile de donner des leçons mais quand il s'agissait de les appliquer sur soi-même c'était une autre paire de manches n'est ce pas? J'ai autant le droit de vivre que n'importe qui, plus que n'importe qui même, vu tout ce que j'ai enduré dans mon existence! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre petit frère! Enfin...sans doute que si, un peu, lorsque tu auras prêté serment au roi, comme moi, parce que tu n'auras pas le choix...tu comprendras surement ce que je ressens.»_

_Éludant volontairement la discussion et l'hypothèse douloureuse, l'autre signala «Je t'ai dit ce que tu devais faire pour t'échapper!» Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas tenter de changer son vrai nom? Même s'il comprenait les raisons de ses hésitations, c'était la seule solution non? Le dragonnier plus jeune était à bout de nerfs, n'arrivant pas à comprendre, à se mettre à la place du brun. Peut-être, tout simplement, parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas?_

_Chose plausible, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Si seulement il y avait eu un autre parjure contraint, il aurait pu partager ce qu'il ressentait mais rien de tel n'était possible (pour le moment?). Seul Thorn le comprenait. Et **lui** aussi, quand **il **n'était pas sous contrôle. Et peut-être **elle**...même si elle ne vivait pas ce qu'ils vivaient. __Murtagh partit d'un rire quelque peu sarcastique: «Changer nos vrais noms? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Expliques moi la technique parce que j'y suis pas arrivé!» il secoua la tête, agacé avant de murmurer tristement: «Assez parlé Eragon, bats-toi! Si je gagnes, je n'aurais guère d'autre solution que d'obéir à mes serments et tu seras l'esclave de Galbatorix parce que je vous capturerais et vous ramenerais à Uru'baen! C'est au choix!»_

_**''MURTAGH''!**__ S'écria soudain la voix paniquée de Thorn dans son esprit ''**C'EST **__**SHURIKAN! IL ARRIVE!''**__ Le cœur de son meilleur ami faillit s'arrêter de terreur. Une peur panique l'envahir, accompagnée d'une sourde et horrible angoisse. Pourquoi venait-il maintenant? Il ne devait venir que sur son signal et pas avant. Ou alors, le roi avait-il surpris sa discussion avec Eragon? Ou alors Galbatorix avait un autre plan depuis le début et l'avait trompé? Shurikan allait tout changer, absolument tout. C'était la chose la plus mauvaise qui pouvait arriver aux Vardens. Pendant un instant, il se sentit désolé pour eux. Puis songea qu'ils avaient du accepter tous les risques et les dangers et qu'ils devaient donc assumer leurs décisions. _

_Eragon vit le visage de son frère perdre toutes ses couleurs. Le dragonnier à l'épée rouge fit ensuite un bond en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil paniqué vers le ciel, mais ce n'était pas Thorn qu'il fixait, il regardait vers l'horizon au nord. A ce moment, le dragonnier à l'épée bleue se figea, le cœur battant, envahit par une sourde angoisse à son tour. Et les mots de Saphira qui illuminèrent son esprit ne firent que l'effrayer davantage ''__**ERAGON! SHURIKAN! C'EST SHURIKAN! Thorn est mort de peur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi? Ils sont alliés non? Et il me dit de partir, de fuir maintenant et le plus vite possible, même sans toi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Je ne comprend pas, je pensais que Galbatorix nous voulait vivant? Pourquoi le dragonneau rouge a si peur alors? Et il ose penser que je te laisserais?'' **__La dragonne bleue s'était éloignée du plus jeune et semblait chercher un moyen de d'approcher son dragonnier, évitant les tirs de flèches qui pleuvaient sur elle. Elle remonta, grognant de colère mais n'osant par cracher du feu dans cette mêlée en dessous d'elle, craignant de toucher des alliés ou pire, Eragon. Elle était, de plus, angoissée par les Vardens qui étaient repoussés par l'empire et parce que son dragonnier était de plus en plus encerclé par l'ennemi. Elle allait tenter une nouvelle fois d'intervenir mais Thorn plongea alors sur elle, la frappant d'un coup de tête au flanc et elle dut reculer sous ses assauts répétés. Il ne la laisserait définitivement pas descendre trop bas, l'obligeant à rester loin de son dragonnier._

_Saphira monta en flèche vers le ciel, reprenant son souffle, provisoirement à l'abri de toutes attaques aériennes et des tirs de flèches. Thorn la rejoignit pourtant rapidement, tournant autour d'elle comme un rapace autour de sa proie. La seule chose qu'elle percevait du dragon plus jeune était la peur et les mots qu'il lui envoyait "**PARS! VA T'EN! IL A UN NOUVEAU PLAN! TU RISQUES TA VIE! PARS! TON DRAGONNIER NE RISQUE RIEN SI TOI TU FUIS ET QUE TU VIS**" Mais quelle mouche le piquait? c'était incompréhensible? Galbatorix ne la voulait-elle pas vivante parce qu'elle était la dernière dragonne justement? Ou alors il y avait eu une nouvelle donne? Thorn semblait réellement effrayé, pourquoi avait-il peur? Shurikan n'était-il pas son allié? _

_Saphira repoussa son adversaire en lui flanquant un coup de queue entre les deux yeux, prenant machinalement garde à ne pas les toucher, plus par pitié qu'autre chose. "**Eragon, que fait-on? On essaie de fuir comme ils nous le disent? S'ils ont si peur, c'est mauvais signe non?" **La peur de Thorn avait fini par l'atteindre, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, et la présence du dragon roi n'arrangeait évidement rien. Les deux combinés lui donnaient un terrible pressentiment. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le dragon rouge se jeta encore sur elle, ne lui disant désormais plus rien (à cause de la présence du plus vieux sans doute). Prise par surprise, elle chuta sur quelques mètres avant de pouvoir se reprendre._

_**"Fuir?**__** C'est déjà trop tard!" **Songea Eragon tandis que l'ombre immense du dragon noir passait sur le champs de bataille, déclenchant des cris de panique du côté des Vardens. Tous pensaient que l'Empire allait gagner cette bataille. _

_Au même moment, Murtagh sentit tous les mages qui, jusque là, s'étaient maintenus éloignés et cachés se mettrent brusquement en place, couvrant le gigantesque dragon du roi de leurs magies. __Il baissa les yeux au sol, prit une profonde inspiration et murmura: «Je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas avoir de solutions à ton avantage, comme moi je n'en ai pas eu. Je dois retourner vivant devant Galbatorix après la bataille, j'y suis forcé par mes serments mais je suis également obligé de revenir avec toi...et tu te doutes bien que j'ai interdiction de te laisser me battre, tout comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me tuer? Concusion: toi non plus tu n'as guère le choix mon frère....»_

_

* * *

_

- «Ce n'est pas la faute d'Eragon Isil!» Protesta Murtagh en se redressant d'un coup, ouvrant la fenêtre dans un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il inspira l'air tiède du dehors, regardant le ciel étoilé sans le voir, plongé dans d'amères pensées noires._ Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça, pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être si injuste? Pourquoi devait-il ''perdre'' toujours de la sorte ses proches et sa liberté?_ Il n'avait que Thorn...et Isil dans une certaine mesure. _Rien d'autre_. Sa mère l'avait laissé, allant mettre Eragon en lieu sûr, et était revenue juste pour mourir quelques mois après. N'aurait-elle pas du tenter de vivre, ne serait-ce que pour lui? Non puisqu'elle l'avait abandonné, c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, surement parce qu'il était le fils de Morzan, qu'elle haissait à l'époque, depuis qu'il avait été blessé au dos par l'épée de son père. Et aujourd'hui, son frère était prisonnier et le détestait sans le moindre doute (chose hautement compréhensible vu les circonstances). Nasuada ne devait ne pas le voir beaucoup mieux. Les nains voulaient sa mort puisqu'il avait tué leur roi et, après ce qu'il avait fait à l'elfe dragonnier, les elfes aussi voudraient le voir périr. _Que lui restait-il sinon son dragon et son amie?_ _Rien_. Et c'était encore sous la coupe du tyran qu'il pouvait vivre puisque partout ailleurs on voulait le tuer. _Si seulement il avait su...Si seulement il avait rencontré son frère avant, il l'aurait tenu éloigné de tout ce qui avait provoqué la situation actuelle..quitte à..._

La voix de son amie le tira de ses sombres pensées: «Tu as raison, c'est la faute des Vardens qui pensaient l'utiliser comme une arme! Il a même certainement du se sentir obligé de prêter serment en ancien langage à Nasuada (_serment que mon père n'aura sans doute pas de mal à briser soi dit en passant_). Il est redevable envers les Vardens pour le protéger ainsi qu'envers les elfes pour leur aide et leur enseignement (_même si je suis certaine que le dragonnier qui l'a formé l'appréciait hein? Je te parles des autres.._). Au final, les Vardens n'agissent pas mieux que mon père: ils provoquent des guerres (_et tout ce qui en découlent soit une montée de la criminalité, des épidémies, des pillages...et je t'en passe_) et se servent d'un gamin de 17 ans devenu dragonnier brusquement comme d'une arme pour la guerre. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il était toujours en premier ligne durant les batailles! (_Je n'y étais pas mais on me l'as rapporté!_) Bravo! Un gamin de même pas 20 ans en première ligne! Belle mentalité que celle des Vardens! Même si c'est un dragonnier! Et visiblement, les vardens lui ont ordonné de te tuer, on voit aussi la considération qu'ils lui portent, alors qu'ils savaient sans doute que vous étiez demis-frères.

- Comme Galbatorix se sert de moi!» Cracha Murtagh, l'air entièrement d'accord avec elle. «Ce pays est foutu que l'on voit d'un côté ou l'autre! Qui sait si le roi que les Vardens placeront sur le trône, sans être pire que l'actuel, sera tenir les rênes du royaume? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, si j'avais la force de me libérer de mes serments, j'irais sauver mon petit frère, je prendrais l'œuf restant au passage et avec Thorn, Shurikan et toi, on partirait tout les six loin! Loin d'Alagaësia! Là où personne ne penserait que les dragonniers sont juste des pions sur l'échiquier! Là où on pourrait vivre tranquillement comme on le souhaite nous! Là où on pourrait décider de comment on veut vivre!

- Beau rêve mon vieux mais totalement impossible! Je dirais même utopique!» Répondit son amie en soupirant, l'air désolée pour lui. _Comme elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, peu de temps après que Thorn ait éclos pour lui, presque brisé mentalement, parjure et en totale dénégation de lui-même._ Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer, le consoler. _Ce n'était plus pareil que lorsqu'il étaient enfants! _Aujourd'hui la situation semblait presqu désespérée. Sans espoir de liberation...

- «J'ai le droit de rêver non? Il ne me reste plus que ça d'ailleurs! Le rêve...les sentiments, c'est le peu qu'il me reste du moment que j'obéis sans discuter!» Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, fermant étroitement les paupières et serrant les dents, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. «Rien qu'à penser à ce qu'il vit...à ce qu'il subit...je...» Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. De la culpabilité?_ Sans doute! _De la Honte? _Assurément.. _Et savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire...ne faisait qu'empirer son mal-être. «Le pire, c'est que je me demande vraiment ce que lui veut Galbatorix?

- Pourquoi...qu'est que peut lui apporter Eragon maintenant? Plus rien!» Une larme de douleur et de culpabilité roula sur sa joue «..Parce qu'il n'y a même plus de dragonne...pourquoi le torturer davantage? C'est inutile non? Il ne peut plus servir à quoique ce soit!

- Je ne sais pas Murtagh, je ne sais pas!» Le dragonnier se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter son amie. «Hé! Où vas-tu?

- Voir Thorn!» Lança t'il, partant un pas rapide en direction de la "maison des dragons" où actuellement il n'y en avait que deux. Il allait sans doute rester un long moment avec son ami, autant le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, il avait besoin de panser ses plaies seuls avec la seule aide de sa moitié d'âme. Isil le regarda donc partir, les yeux attristés puis ressortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle du trône. Murtagh avait besoin d'être seul pour penser à ce qu'il venait de vivre, aucun mot de pouvait l'atteindre pour le moment. Seul Thorn pouvait le sortir de cette spirale de désespoir et de culpabilité qui l'étouffait. Seuls Thorn et peut-être les Eldunaris pouvaient l'aider pour le moment. De plus, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle-même, pour le moment. Pour une simple et bonne (mauvaise) raison: _Son père voulait la voir. _

_Et on ne faisait pas attendre le roi, même si on était lié par le sang avec lui. _

_Même si elle avait plus ou moins un traitement de faveur de part sa condition!_

* * *

**A suivre.**


	2. Douleur d'un coeur blessé

**Titre: Revival (Renouveau)**

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Pour tous...je pense.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir!

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi....sauf les OC

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Douleur d'un cœur blessé**_

_**

* * *

**_Marchant dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la cour principale, ignorant les gardes qui le saluaient sur son passage, il allait droit devant lui, ne se souçiant de rien, ne pensant à rien. Ses pas, mues par l'habitude, le dirigeaient vers le lieu où se trouvait son compagnon aîlé, son ami, son frère d'âme: Thorn. Il tâchait de ne pas regarder autour de lui, de ne pas lever les yeux sur le ciel illuminé d'étoiles, spectacle qu'il affectionait tant avant pourtant. Il avait trop mal au coeur pour se soucier de quoique ce soit. Il poussa une large porte, entrant sans même annonçer sa venue, chose inutile vu le lieu. Il faisait chaud dans la demeure des dragons et une légère odeur de sang, preuve que les deux magnifiques créatures venaient de manger, flottait dans l'air. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers celui aux écailles couleur rubis qui avait redressé la tête à son approche, l'accueillant d'un doux grognement. Shurikan, quand à lui, semblait dormir profondément, tournant le dos au duo de jeunes parjures. Murtagh se laissa tomber près de son ami, s'appuyant contre les écailles tièdes qui semblaient luirent d'un éclat irréel sous la lumière des torches. ''_Salut mon vieux_!'' songea t'il en caressant l'aile gauche, repliée, du dragon. Il abaissa un court instant les paupières, espérant vainement que cela le coupe du monde, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Il se sentait faible, nauséeux, et épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il réprima un sanglot, ses yeux restant secs et étroitement fermés. Il ne voulait plus parler, plus penser, juste rester comme ça et oublier.

Un souffle chaud rejeta les mèches brunes du jeune homme en arrière et une voix résonna dans son esprit, un peu inquiète: ''_Comment te sens-tu Murtagh?_'' La question semblait un peu stupide vu les circonstances mais Thorn ne savait pas comment s'inquiéter autrement, il n'était après tout qu'un jeune dragon qui avait grandi trop vite et qui aimait beaucoup son dragonnier. ''_Non ne dis rien, tu ne dors pas depuis deux jours et tu n'as rien avalé non plus depuis autant de temps_!'' Le reproche était clairement lisible dans le ton, mais l'inquiétude aussi. Les yeux couleurs rubis du dragon étaient fixés sur lui, profonds et si intelligent, si compréhensif. Il poussa légèrement du nez l'épaule de son dragonnier, pour le faire réagir. Sans aucun résultat.

Celui-ci s'en voulait beaucoup trop, et était bien trop épuisé pour vraiment réagir, il se laissait juste aller. Il soupira Pourquoi était-il le seul? Pourquoi étaient-ils seuls tout les deux? C'était tellement injuste. Murtagh rouvrit finalement les yeux, rendant un regard fatigué à son ami et acceptant enfin de lui répondre, lassé: ''_Je suis hanté par les cauchemars, les souvenirs de mes crimes et je n'ai aucun appétit Thorn_!'' Marmonna le jeune homme, se blottissant contre son compagnon d'âme, de combat et de tout. Son seul véritable soutien dans cette vie horrible, le seul qui le comprenait vraiment, le seul en qui il avait une entière confiance. Suite à ces mots, cependant, il perçut un grognement désapprobateur. Visiblement l'autre n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Chose aisement compréhensible quelque part. Quel dragon laisserait son dragonnier dépêrir sans dire quoique ce soit? Murtagh savait déjà ce que l'autre allait lui dire, et s'y prépara mollement, sans vraiment réagir plus que ça.

''_Moi aussi je n'ai pas très faim mais je me force! Crois tu que je suis heureux moi aussi? Se laisser mourir ne changes rien Murtagh_!'' lança Thorn un peu plus fort, ponctuant sa tirade d'un grondement sourd. Se figeant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le gigantesque dragon noir qui n'avait pas bougé, conclut qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé, puis reprit_ ''Sérieusement...Pourquoi faire une chose si inutile? Galbatorix ne te laissera pas mourir n'est ce pas? Donc pourquoi te torturer de la sorte? aimes tu souffrir pour t'infliger ça? Même si tu t'en veux, tu sais c'est inutile....alors pourquoi?'__**' **_Demanda t'il, enroulant sa queue autour d'eux pour maintenir son dragonnier contre lui, en une maigre tentative de réconfort. Il savait ce qui tourmentait le jeune homme, et avait l'impression d'être impuissant pour le consoler, le rassurer. Lui-même se sentait si mal alors qu'il se souvenait de cette bataille et de sa conclusion. Et savoir que ça n'était que le début, qu'ils allaient devoir continuer à commettre atrocités sur atrocités....tout ça ne faisait que le déprimer davantage. Le dragon aurait aimé pouvoir emmener son ami loin, très loin d'ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas et cela le désolait de le voir souffrir ainsi.

Murtagh se redressa un peu sans pour autour s'éloigner du dragon, le regardant cette fois dans les yeux, exposant enfin la basse opinion de lui-même qu'il avait: _**'**'Je suis un monstre Thorn! Regardes ce qu'à vécu Eragon à cause de moi! Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider! Il a subit ce que son père a subit en pire...et moi je ne vaux guère le mieux!''_

Un grondement colérique le stoppa dans ses pensées négatives. Cette fois, Thorn semblait en colère et n'avait plus l'air de s'inquiéter à propos du fait de réveiller Shurikan. Ses yeux rouges luisaient de colère. Il ne semblait pas heureux de l'entendre être en pleine dénégation de soi. Et la pensée du dragon envahit alors les siennes, persuasive et énergique._** ''**__Tu sais que c'est faux, tu n'es pas comme lui! Tu n'y a jamais pris le moindre plaisir, tu souffres de chacune de tes actions, tu te hais pour chacune d'entre elle! Était-ce le cas de ton père? Non! Alors tu n'es pas comme lui!''_Il s'était à moitié relevé, histoire de dominer encore plus son dragonnier dépressif qu'il ne le faisait déjà, lui imposant ainsi encore plus son point de vue, voulant le convaincre avant tout de son propre avis**: **_**''**__Ca ne l'aidera pas si tu le laissais mourir de faim ou si tu tombais malade non?__**''**_ Continua t'il dans un soupir fatigué tandis que son dragonnier serrait les dents, pensif. Se lamenter ne servirait à rien, à rien du tout. Galbatorix le punirait d'une façon terriblement sadique pour avoir oser tenter de se tuer ou de s'affaiblir ainsi.

''_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?_'' Soupira Murtagh, se redressant en position debout assez brusquement sous le regard calme de son dragon. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, ignorant le dragon du roi qui avait ouvert un œil et le regardait avec indifférence, sans avoir l'air de vouloir agir contre lui ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre là: ''_Je ne peux lui rendre visite et même si je pouvais, je n'aurais sans doute pas la permission de l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit! Bon Sang Thorn! Je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou vivant? Tu te rends compte? Quel...Pitoyable grand frère je suis__**!**_'' Il regarda ses mains, une bouffée de honte le prit lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la marque présente au creux de sa main. Il n'était rien, rien qu'un traître, un parjure. Personne depuis Séléna ne l'avait aimé et encore...même elle l'avait abandonné. Ho certes elle était revenue mais pour mourir, sans même tenter de vivre ne serait-ce que pour lui. Et après, après la mort de son père, il avait grandi ici,dans le château du roi. Deux personnes seulement l'avaient compris et soutenu: Tornac et Isil. Le premier était mort et l'autre avait été éloigné plusieurs années par son père qui voulait maintenir son existence secrète.'_'Pourquoi Galbatorix n'a-t-il jamais tenté d'approcher Isil de l'œuf émeraude? Tu as une idée Thorn__**?**_''

Le dragon, surpris par le changement de sujet, plissa cependant les yeux, pensif suite à la question, et regarda rapidement Shurikan qui leur tournait à nouveau le dos, l'air de ne pas se soucier de la discussion (c'était sans doute le cas). Il exposa ensuite sa théorie: ''_Peut-être attendait-il le bon moment? Peut-être va t'il le tenter maintenant que tu es là en tant que parjure? Je ne pense pas que l'œuf refuse d'éclore pour la simple raison qu'elle est la fille de Galbatorix! Je n'ai pas regardé tes origines moi quand j'ai éclos et je ne m'en souciais pas de toute façon_.'' Il posa la tête contre l'épaule de son dragonnier, continuant avec douceur ses encouragements, dit avec une simplicité qui ne rendaient les mots que plus attachants: ''_Je suis né pour toi, parce que ta personnalité me plaisait, parce que ton courage m'attirait, parce que je sentais ta solitude et ton chagrin...parce que je ne voulais plus que tu sois seul_!''

* * *

Deux mois avaient passé, Murtagh ne se lamentait plus, ne dépérissait plus. Il avait fini par accepter une douloureuse réalité: il ne saurait jamais ce qui été arrivé à son frère, car le roi ne voulait rien lui dire et il n'avait pas la permission de descendre aux cachots. Il regarda tristement le sol qui défilait sous eux, appréciant la caresse du vent sur son visage, les battements des ailes de son compagnon étant le seul autre bruit vraiment audible. Tout deux revenaient d'une mission, qui n'avait rien eu de réjouissant, mais en servant Galbatorix il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui, le même genre de mission quand il ne fallait pas participer à des batailles. Batailles qui, depuis deux mois, tournaient évidement à l'avantage de l'Empire, puisque le dragonnier des Vardens n'était plus là pour les aider. Étrangement aucun espion des rebelles n'avaient été vu dans la forteresse du roi. Comme s'ils ne se souciaient pas d'Eragon....ou bien le croyaient-ils morts? Quoiqu'il en soit, les Vardens risquaient de perdre si cela continuait ainsi. Tout redevenait comme avant la naissance de Saphira, sauf que lui était là et plus Eragon. Ca changeait complétement la donne. A son grand regret, l'Empire allait l'emporter si tout cela continuer sur la même voie. Et il n'était qu'un simple spectateur impuissant. Espionnage, assassinat, guerre, capture de Varden, tout cela composait sa vie hors du château, outre les trop rares moments de ''liberté'' qu'il avait avec Thorn, quand ils pouvaient voler sans autre but que le plaisir du vol justement, quand Thorn allait à la chasse, quand le roi était satisfait d'eux en bref...et c'était trop rare d'ailleurs!

''_Dis Murtagh, je profite que nous sommes seuls pour te parler d'une chose que j'ai vu l'autre soir et qui m'a paru étrange...Il ne sait pas que je l'ai vu ou alors il ne s'en soucie pas_!''Il avait choisit ses mots avec soin, sans beaucoup d'hésitation, ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là ne cessait de le tarauder. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que tout cela signifiait. Et ça l'inquiétait un peu aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander les intentions du roi, ce qu'il avait en tête.

Le dragonnier haussa un sourcil. Le dragon rouge semblait un peu confus et cela était si rare que la chose devait être importante ''_Qu'est ce que tu as vu au juste__**?**_'' demanda t'il, se penchant légèrement tandis que le vent devenait plus fort.

Thorn vira doucement à droite, ralentissant un peu son allure, tandis que sous eux apparaissait la ville de Gil'Ead. ''_Et bien...Tu sais, la réserve d'Eldunari qui est cachée sous la demeure des Dragon et dont le seul accès (secret) est gardé par Shurikan? Et bien Galbatorix aurait pris une cinquantaine de ces eldunari et les auraient emportés avec lui_._ Et il ne les auraient pas ramené_!'' Expliqua t'il, reprenant un peu d'altitude en quelque coups d'ailes, se mettant ensuite à planer sur une certaine distance.

Ce n'était pas un nombre incroyable si on en connaissait la quantité réelle (qui s'élevait à plusieurs centaines) l'eldunaris que possédait le roi mais cela était tout de même assez surprenant. Qu'est que le roi allait faire de 50 cœurs de dragon? Un sort de magie particulièrement (plutôt terriblement) puissant? Étrange...vraiment étrange. Murtagh resta pensif quelques instants puis répondit: _**'**'Je n'en sais rien du tout Thorn, vraiment rien! Tout cela m'intrigue! Il tue Saphira, il capture Eragon, il va utiliser une cinquantaine d'eldunari pour on ne sait quoi... et qu'est ce ce sera après?''. _Il s'installa mieux sur le cou de son ami, songeur. Indéniablement, le roi maléfique avait changé sa façon d'agir, il devenait encore plus retords qu'avant, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien de rassurant. '_'Je n'aime pas ça Thorn, je n'aime vraiment pas ça!''_

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	3. Oeuf

**Titre**: Revival (Renouveau)

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Pour tous...je pense.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir!

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi....sauf les OC

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Œuf**_

* * *

«_MURTAGH_!» La voix affolée du dragon rouge résonna dans son esprit comme un cri dans les montagne. Le jeune homme sursauta et dégringola de son lit. Thorn ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, ni prendre conscience de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé «_Viens vite! Quelqu'un est entré dans le couloir interdit_!» Ce que le dragon voulait dire c'est que quelqu'un s'approchait du lieu où se trouvait les eldunari et l'œuf. Mais comment avait-il pu passer Shurikan?

Le jeune homme se redressa, s'habillant plus machinalement que par obligation_«Et alors? Si Galbatorix ne m'ordonne rien, je n'ai aucune obligation d'empêcher le vol de l'œuf émeraude non_?» Néanmoins une tension soudaine en lui l'obligea à accélérer le mouvement.

Un grognement fut sa seule et unique réponse avant que sa moitié d'âme ne continue, expliquant rapidement d'un ton presse: «_Tu oublie notre serment en ancien langage, celui qui dit que nous devons protéger cet œuf des Vardens et assimilés, bref de tout voleurs, quels qu'il soit!_» Murtagh eut l'impression que le dragon rugissait dans son esprit «_GROUILLES-TOI!_»

Murtagh s'élança, mué par l'habitude, obligé de défendre cet œuf contre les rebelles, même s'il aurait aimé le leur laisser (quoique si c'était pour qu'ils le lancent presque aussitôt dans la bataille, il en avait un peu moins envie!). «_Comment il a fait pour passer Shurikan?_» Interrogea t'il en dévalant les escaliers, obligeant les serviteurs encore (ou déjà) debout à s'écarter rapidement pour le laisser passer.

Thorn grogna, l'air visiblement furieux d'avoir lui-aussi été roulé: «_Il s'est fait passer pour un serviteur venu nous apporter à manger et il a profité que Shurikan engloutissait son repas pour le contourner. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte il avait déjà ouvert et passé la porte. Shurikan est vraiment en colère! Ca me fait un peu peur!_» Murtagh grimaça en sentant effectivement la crainte dans l'esprit de son dragon qui restait le plus loin possible de son ''maître''

Quand le dragonnier arriva dans la cours, il entendit un rugissement de rage. Shurikan allait réveiller tout le château si cela continuait. Le jeune dragonnier entre à toute vitesse dans la demeure des dragons et pique une pointe de vitesse vers la porte, sautant par dessus la queue du plus grand et âgé des deux pour rejoindre la cachette où le roi dissimulait l'un de ses biens les plus précieux: l'œuf. Normalement personne ne pouvait passer. _**Comment cette personne avait-elle fait son affaire? Shurikan n'était jamais distrait, même s'il mangeait. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? **_Se jurant que cet espion/voleur allait cracher le morceau, il accéléra, arrivant à la porte de la salle au trésor. «_Ca y est, je le vois!_» Il tenait à informer Thorn de la bonne continuation de sa mission forcée. Son ami était toujours avec lui, toujours.

Celui-ci répondit précipitamment: «_Galbatorix vient de contacter Shurikan, il veut que tu rapporte le voleur vivant qu'il puisse lui poser des questions! Des gardes viennent d'entrer dans la maison des dragons, avec deux magiciens. Faudra que tu le leur remette puis que tu refasse les protections de l'œuf si elles ont été brisées!_»Murtagh hocha la tête, même si son équipier ailé ne pouvait pas le voir. Aucun doute, ce dernier ne faisait que répéter, en gros, ce que le dragon du roi lui avait dit. Shurikan était assez ''aimable' pour passer par Thorn pour lui parler, sauf si la situation exigeait qu'il s'adresse directement à lui.

* * *

Murtagh s'arrêta, le temps de reprendre son souffle, près de la trappe qui descendait jusqu'en dessous de la demeure des dragons. Personne n'avait jamais soupçonné l'emplacement de ces trésors qu'étaient les cœurs de dragon et l'œuf vert. Le roi avait trouvé que Shurikan était le meilleur des gardiens. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient passer devant le dragon du roi sans risques. Même lui, le nouveau parjure, ne pouvait le faire sans autorisation, sauf urgence comme aujourd'hui. _Comment cet inconnu avait-il réussi son coups? Ca devait être un espion très doué!_ Murtagh arriva en bas et dit, d'une voix claire, à l'adresse ce lui qui se trouvait déjà devant le piédestal de l'oeuf: «Bon ça suffit maintenant! Qui que tu sois, éloignes toi de ce futur dragon ou tu le regretteras! Je ne plaisantes pas!»

L'autre sursauta et se retourna, même si le capuchon de sa cape l'empêchait de voir son visage. Un long silence fit suite, seulement troublé par le bruit d'une lame rapidement tiré de son fourreau. Puis une voix flutée mais indéniablement masculine se fit entendre aux oreilles du brun «Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de cela parjure! Ne tentes pas de t'opposer aux Vardens!»

Murtagh, qui avait dégainé Zar'Roc depuis un moment se permit un petit sourire supérieur. «Je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien que je dise que je n'ai pas eu le choix! Personne ne m'écoutes! J'en ai plus qu'assez de me répéter surtout si, en plus, je le fais pour rien!» Il cessa son ton faussement mélodramatique pour poursuivre «Bien je te priais donc, qui que tu sois, de t'éloigner de cet œuf qui ne t'appartient pas! Si tu te rends sans causer trop de tapage, le roi sera plus disposé à épargné ta vie! Tu finiras dans ses geôles à la place!» Bon ça ne le dispenserait pas de torture et ça ne ferait que retarder sa mort dans le pire des cas...mais bon, cet espion avait pris des risques, qu'il assume.

L'autre ricana et répondit «Quel acteur tu es Murtagh! Un traître qui a de l'éloquence et de l'humour, ça en serait presque amusant! Saches que je me nommes Terendul!» L'espion devait vraiment avoir confiance en ses barrières mentales pour protéger son véritable nom s'il lui donnait celui qu'il portait depuis sa naissance comme ça.

Murtagh, plus blasé qu'autre chose soupira, sans lâcher l'autre des yeux :«Un elfe, les Vardens ne manquent vraiment pas d'imagination!» La pique ironique était si froide que l'autre en eut un frisson désagréable.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. Quelque chose lui disait de faire attention à se paroles, comme si un évènement terrible se produirait au moindre faux-pas. _Si, comme l'avait affirmé Eragon, ce garçon avait été forcé de faire des serments à Galbatorix, ne devrait-il pas être contre lui au fond de lui-même? Pourquoi en voulait-il aux Vardens?_ Terendul secoua la tête et réplique froidement; «Je n'ai rien a dire à un fratricide comme toi!»

Le dragonnier se permit un haussement de sourcils surpris. «_Tiens il est au courant de mon lien de sang avec Eragon?»_ Perdant tout faux amusement il répondit, d'un ton glacial: «C'est Shurikan qui a tué Saphira et Galbatorix qui a emprisonné Eragon. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ce jour...et sérieusement ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous ne l'aviez pas poussé sur les champs de bataille. La pièce maîtresse des Vardens tu parles! Un pion sur un échiquier oui! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'il ait eu le choix! Il s'est senti obligé de vous aider! Comme moi j'ai été obligé de servir le roi!» Il pointa son épée couleur sang sur son adversaire. «Et maintenant, pour la dernière fois, éloignes toi de cet œuf! Ha oui et laisses aussi ce sac plein d'eldunari! Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de toute façon, la tour est encerclée, Shurikan et mon dragon sont prêts à sauter sur celui qui franchira la porte et qui ne sera pas moi. Donc sois raisonnable!

- Tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire mourir pour sa cause ou pour la liberté n'est-ce pas?»

Murtagh ne releva pas le ton méprisant: «J'avoue que tu m'impressionne pour avoir pu endormir ainsi la méfiance de Shurikan, lui qui est si souvent appuyé à cette porte pour que personne ne la franchisse!» Il était agacé à présent et ignorait, pour le moment, Thorn qui lui criait de liquider cet insolent qui osait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce type était condamné de toute manière...mais lui n'aait guère envie de se salir les mains encore une fois alors qu'il le faisait déjà bien assez durant ses missions.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux épées se heurtaient brutalement tandis que deux esprits faisaient presque de même. Protégé par son dragon et par deux eldunari qu'il portait sur lui en permanence, Murtagh pu repousser l'attaque mentale sans (trop de) difficultées. Il posa un instant son regard sur l'œuf, il se battait pour que le petit dragonneau à l'intérieur puisse devenir un allié de l'Empire, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser partir le voleur avec son butin. Cette idée lui flanqua la nausée. Aussitôt une voix retentit dans son esprit: «_De toute façon, d'un côté ou de l'autre, ça serait du pareil au même, ça serait un combattant. La différence est qu'il condamné s'il est prit par les Vardens_» Grogna Thorn avec agacement dans son esprit «_Sans Eragon et Saphira, seuls contre deux Dragonniers dont un possède d'un siècle d'expérience....il se fera tuer en moins de deux! C'est ça que tu veux pour lui? Pas moi!_» C'était totalement vrai. Qu'est-ce que ce petit nouveau pourrait faire contre Shurikan, Galbatorix et eux? Murtagh ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience de son dernier combat avec son demi-frère...tuer un dragon? Non merci il avait son compte...même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui à ce moment là qui avait frappé. Et si le dragonnier choisi était un enfant en plus? Rien que ça...il craignait le pire.

* * *

Thorn était allongé au sol, soulagé, tandis que Shurikan grognait, ses yeux rouges posés sur la porte. Aucun doute, il enrageait réellement de s'être fait avoir. Quelques instants plus tôt, deux gardes étaient descendus suite à un appel mental du dragonnier. Il avait gagné, le voleur devait être amené devant le monarque pour ..hem..s'expliquer sur ses agissements...sous la torture sans aucun doute.

L'elfe faisait preuve de courage car il ne frémit même pas lorsque le dragon du roi le menaça d'un grognement rageur. Il était également blessé, ce qui l'empêchait visiblement de fuir ou même de tenter de fuir. Murtagh avait gagné, certes, mais n'était pas plus satisfait que ça. Il avait sauvé l'œuf mais pourquoi finalement? «_Je suis fatigué Thorn_!» Il passa la main, avec douceur, sur la coquille verte, souriant en sentant le pouvoir du petit dragon sous sa paume. «_Par contre...il y a quelque chose d'étrange_!» Étrange? C'était même plus que ça! C'était carrément bizarre!

Son compagnon aux écailles rouges bailla et demanda, l'air de se rendormir à moitié: «_Oui_?» Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de la chose en même temps que son dragonnier. Il faut dire aussi que son attention avait été focalisée aillieurs.

Murtagh plissa les yeux, surpris: «_L'œuf, il est différent! C'est bien lui mais il a changé! Il est plus gros qu'avant et est émeraude veiné de bleu-vert, alors qu'avant il était veiné de blanc._»

La réponse choquée ne se fit pas attendre, l'autre réveillé totalement pour le coup «_Hein? QUOI_?» Il y eut un silence puis Thorn reprit «_Il avait emmené l'œuf en même temps que les 50 eldunari, et il n'a ramené que l'œuf! Je n'ai alors pas vu comment il était, Shurikan m'a empêché de voir!_»

Le dragonnier soupira et posa à nouveau la main sur l'œuf, murmurant quelques formules en ancien langage pour remettre les protections en place et rangea les eldunaris que le voleur avait mis dans son sac. «_Je ne comprend pas!» _Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il remontait les marches et sortait de la cachette devant laquelle le dragon se laissa retomber, dans un grognement agacé, l'air certain de ne plus laisser passer qui que ce soit.

Thorn soupira également, répondant machinalement: _«Moi non plus! Mais je te déconseilles de lui demander directement! Il te torturerait pour avoir osé l'interroger!_»

Un garde se tenait à la porte, et murmura, les yeux baissés vers le sol «Seigneur Murtagh , le roi Galbatorix vous demande immédiatement dans la salle du trône!»

Tandis que le jeune parjure partait, plongé dans ses pensées, vers la salle du trône, il ne vit pas le regard amusé de Shurikan posé sur lui.

_Regard amusé qui disparut sous celui, suspicieux, de Thorn._

_"Décidement oui...quelque chose n'allait pas!"_

* * *

**_A Suivre_**


	4. Elendel

**Titre**: Revival (Renouveau)

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Pour tous...je pense.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir!

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi....sauf les OC

* * *

**C**_**hapitre 3: Elendel**_

* * *

Murtagh entra dans la salle du trône, remarquant que l'intrus n'était pas présent (ou avait été emmené dans les cachots peut-être?). Les rares fenêtre de la pièce étaient petites, circulaires et en hauteur, trop étroites pour laisser passer un homme mais suffisamment pour laisser filtrer la lumière. L'aube venait de se lever. Plongé dans ses pensées, la parjure se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il avait été convoquer: pour donner sa version de ce qui venait de se passer? Parce que Galbatorix avait surpris certaines de ses pensées rebelles/interrogatives ou la discussion avec l'elfe? Il ne savait pas et préférait ne pas demander à voix haute, ayant trop souvent expérimenté la torture en guise d'unique réponse.

- «Mes respect votre altesse!» Murmura-t-il en s'inclinant, sa voix prenant des accents dociles le répugnant intérieurement. «Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Mon cher Murtagh..» Répliqua le roi d'une voix doucereuse, et ce ton fit frissonner bien plus le concerné que s'il avait crier. Rien n'était pire que quand son ''maître'' utilisait ce genre de ton de voix. «J'ai un service à te demander. Vois-tu, cela fais longtemps que je cherche qui pourrait être associer à l'œuf vert. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose à ce propos. Tu te souviens qu'Isil avait tenté sa chance, il y a un mois, et que l'œuf, bien que n'ayant pas éclos, avait plus ou moins réagit non?»

Le parjure hocha la tête, s'en souvenant parfaitement. L'œuf avait émis un bruit, avait bougé mais c'était tout. Très bon signe d'après Thorn mais celui-ci ignorait pourquoi il n'y avait pas eu éclosion. C'était incompréhensible pour lui: «Effectivement...qu'avez-vous découvert?

- Tout simplement que cet œuf contient des jumeaux...et qu'il ne pouvait u avoir éclosion s'il n'y avait pas deux dragonniers qui touchent l'œuf en même temps. Étant donné cet état de fait...je suppose que les deux dragons écloront pour deux personnes d'une même génération, pas obligatoirement liées par le sang. L'une d'elle est bien sûr Isil, c'est l'autre qui pose problème...» L'homme s'était levé durant son discours et fixa intensément le jeune parjure qui attendait la suite, attentif et interrogatif, visiblement aussi intrigué qu'il le désirait. Galbatorix reprit alors. «Pour ce qui est du second, j'ai déjà une idée. J'ai...hum...recueilli, il y a peu un très jeune garçon qui semble posséder des caractéristiques faisant qu'il pourrait bien être l'autre. Je n'ai pas encore essayé, l'enfant étant trop faible.» Il s'était rassis, fixant son regard sur le combattant agenouillé devant le trône.

Le brun, de son côté, serra les dents, soudain inquiet. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Si tout se déroulait comme le roi l'entendait, il y aurait deux nouveaux parjures. Il entendait Thorn qui grondait dans son esprit: «Et que puis-je faire pour vous altesse?

- Je t'ordonne de prendre soin de ce gamin, de l'éduquer, lui apprendre tout jusqu'au combat à l'épée et même la magie! Cela sera, je pense, une excellente manière pour toi de penser à autre chose n'est-ce pas?»

Murtagh resta intrigué par cette demande inhabituelle. «_Moi? M'occuper d'un enfant? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Thorn?_» lança-t-il à son dragon qui écoutait la conversation discrètement. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et son frère d'âme était la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser à l'instant. Même si le roi pouvait le surprendre à tout instant. De toute façon le lien mental entre lui et sa moitié serait toujours présent tant qu'ils vivraient, quelque soit le lieu ou les circonstances.

Son meilleur ami répondit avec tout autant de discrétion «_C'est étrange comme ordre tout de même! Il te confie un enfant dont il pense qu'il pourrait être l'un des deux prochains dragonniers des jumeaux dragons de l'œuf vert? J'suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait des trucs bizarres avec l'oeuf?_!»

Le jeune parjure reporta son attention sur le roi d'Alagaësia avant de demander, d'une voix soumise et interrogative: «Excusez-moi maître mais pourquoi moi? Isil ne serait-elle pas mieux désignée pour ce travail? Elle est bien plus douée que moi pour mettre les gens en confiance!» Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est juste que tout cela l'étonnait vraiment. Il était un peu déstabilisé face à cet ordre. Il n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit de semblable précédemment.

Galbatorix fit un geste de la main, l'air un peu agacé «C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de te choisir pour cette tâche, me disant que tu avais besoin de te concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre...» Il fixa un regard sur le brun, qui hocha la tête avec obéissance, puis continua «Maintenant Murtagh, vas et débutes ta tâche, il est dans une chambre proche de la tienne, les serviteur t'y mèneront mais avant...tu vas me faire de nouveaux serments en anciens langages.» Il agrémenta les derniers mots qu'un sourire inquiétant qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui mais le brun était habitué. Il se contenta acquiescer avec docilité.

Un double soupir mental eut ensuite lieu. «_Évidement..._»songèrent en même temps Thorn et son dragonnier qui obtempérèrent et prononcèrent les mots en ancien langage, blasés. Et ce serment-ci n'était pas si terrible quelque part: Il fallait juste tenir l'enfant éloigné des **Vardens**, ne pas le leurs laisser, le protéger de **tout ennemi de l'Empire en toutes circonstances**. «_Mais pas le protéger de toi...évidement._..» Pensa un peu haineusement Murtagh en jetant un coup d'œil au roi tandis que Thorn lui soufflait de faire attention à ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rebeller, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Se relevant, il salua le roi et sortit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était temps qu'aller rendre visite à celui qui serait sous peu son petit protégé.

* * *

Le dragonnier se tenait devant la chambre, hésitant. _Un enfant hein? Mais quel âge avait-il? Pourquoi et Comment était-il arrivé ici? Comment Galbatorix pouvait-il être si sûr de lui concernant ce petit? _Il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait, s'il pourrait élever un gamin. Il était déjà un demi/grand frère pitoyable alors être celui d'un tout jeune enfant? Peut-être même une figure paternel si l'enfant était vraiment jeune...non il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir. La voix moqueuse du dragon pourpre résonna alors dans son esprit _«Peut-être devrais-tu entrer, tu aurais quelques éléments de réponses! Je veux savoir à quoi il ressembles moi!» _Murtagh sourit faiblement en sentant le flot de confiance venant de Thorn et, prenant une grande inspiration, entra dans la petite chambre. Immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit où se trouvait celui dont il devait prendre soin. Après tout, Thorn avait raison, mieux valait lui-même qu'un homme qui n'en prendrait soin que par pure obligation. _Lui serait plus sincère...._

L'enfant semblait n'avoir pas plus de huit ans et le fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus, il avait des cheveux châtain-brun mi longs qui lui tombaient librement sur les épaules, une peau devenue pâle à cause d'un long enfermement et avait l'air apeuré. Murtagh sentit son cœur se serrer. Cet enfant semblait si jeune, si fragile...que faisait-il déjà sous la coupe de Galbatorix?

Doucement il s'assit près sur le bord du lit, maîtrisant chacun de ses geste pour ne pas l'effaroucher davantage. Il sentait même Thorn qui restait attentif dans son esprit, aussi curieux que lui face à ce petit garçon qui semblait sorti de nul part. «Bonjour!» finit-il par dire, pour briser l'atmosphère de malaise qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Le petit cligna des yeux devant la douceur de sa voix puis répondit, du bout des lèvres «Bonjour..» Sa voix était claire, mais légèrement tremblante, signe évident qu'il n'était pas rassuré, ses petites mains étaient crispées sur la couverture du lit. L'enfant prit une grande inspiration et demanda avec crainte: «Vous êtes qui?»

Le dragonnier sourit avec douceur et murmura «Je m'appelle Murtagh» Il lui retourna la question: «Et toi? Comment te nommes-tu?»

L'enfant le fixa intensément durant quelques secondes puis répondit, d'une voix plus assurée que tout à l'heure «Moi c'est Elendel!». C'était indéniablement un prénom elfique. Murtagh fronça légèrement les sourcil et tendit la main, essayant d'ignorer la crispation soudaine du petit. Lentement il écarta une mèche soyeuse de la tempe du plus jeune, dévoilant une oreille presque totalement en pointe. Ce petit était un semi-elfe.

- «Tu es à moitié elfe?» Demanda le guerrier, se sentant soudain légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se rendait compte que l'autre était sans doute un peu jeune pour entièrement comprendre sa situation ou son passé. _Qu'est-ce que venait faire un semi-elfe dans ce château? Galbatorix pensait-il vraiment que l'œuf allait éclore pour lui? Comment pouvait-il en être si certain? Même si les dragonneaux avaient une préférence pour les elfes, rien ne disait que le vert allait choisir ce petit?_! Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, les paroles qu'avait prononcé Galbatorix résonnant encore dans sa mémoire. Il devait s'en occuper, l'éduquer et donc lui apprendre tout, y compris le maniement des armes et, s'il était choisit par l'œuf, la magie. Toutes ces perspectives l'inquiétaient mais d'un autre côté, il préférait avoir la charge de ce petit plutôt que le laisser entre les griffes du roi. Ce petit ne méritait pas de subir ce que lui avait subit, il n'y survivrait pas à son âge.

- «A...moitié?» Elendel avait penché la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question posée. «Je ne sais pas...» Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses mains et continua, en ayant l'air soudain stressé «J'ai toujours été comme ça!» Il tremblait un peu, comme s'il avait peur d'une punition pour ne pas avoir su répondre. _Quoi qu'il ait vécu précédemment, ça n'avait pas du être facile..._

Murtagh leva doucement une main pour lui intimer le silence et le fixa. Un curieux sentiment de déjà vue l'assaillit mais il ne sut pas d'où cela venait. Il prit une grande inspiration et se demanda sérieusement pourquoi Isil avait convaincu son père de mettre cette enfant sous sa responsabilité? Il aurait deux mots à lui dire quand il la reverrait. «Tu as quel âge? Huit ans c'est ça?» Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse et il fut soulagé. L'enfant s'était à moitié détendu, c'était bon signe.

On frappa soudain à la porte, Murtagh jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une servante aux longs cheveux blonds. Celle-ci s'inclina et fit «Seigneur Murtagh, le jeune Elendel doit être soigné maintenant...sauf si vous préférez lui changer ses bandages vous-même puisque vous en avez la charge désormais?» L'épéiste se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, lui disant dans un sourire qu'il s'en occupait et il prit le large plateau qu'elle transportait, la remerciant pour son travail.

Lorsqu'elle fut partit, le jeune homme posa doucement son fardeau sur une petite table. «Mets-toi sur le bord du lit et sors de dessous les couvertures que je puisse te soigner!»

Après une très courte hésitation, le petit obéit, sortant rapidement de sous sa protection de tissu. Il était habillé en tout et pour tout d'une chemise blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. «Ca ne va pas me faire mal hein?» Sa voix tremblait un peu, et cette crainte enfantine rassura un peu le dragonnier. _Enfin une réaction normale d'enfant de son âge. _Songea le jeune homme en humidifiant un chiffon avant de s'approcher du petit.

- «Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va juste piquer un peu dans le pire des cas.» Il s'assit près d'Elendel et lui retira son vêtement, frémissant ensuite en voyant les pansements tâchés de sang ici et là. Il s'auto-ordonna le calme, il ne savait pas comment ce petit avait été blessé. _Galbatorix était la personne la plus susceptible d'avoir fait ça, certes mais d'un autre côté._..Secouant la tête il s'attela à sa tâche et passa le chiffon humide sur une plaie presque totalement cicatrisée. «Où as-tu eu ça?» Il savait que qu'Elendel n'allait sans doute pas lui répondre, ou lui mentir mais poser la question presque par principe. Il mit ensuite un nouveau bandage autour du bras gauche avec autant de douceur qu'il pouvait. Le silence qu'il eut pour seule réponse lui suffit, c'était donc bien Galbatorix ou alors il avait reçu l'interdiction d'en parler. Il passa au dos de l'enfant et frémit en voyant les cicatrices des coups de fouet qui étaient encore visible dans le dos du petit. Surmontant sa nausée il conclut qu'ici, il n'y avait plus besoin de bandages. Il entendit Thorn gronder de colère au fond de son esprit mais l'ignora, ce n'était pas le moment de maudire le roi.

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	5. Destin scellé

**Titre**: Revival (Renouveau)

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Pour tous...je pense.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir!

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi...sauf les OC

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Destin scellé**_

* * *

«MURTAGH!MURTAGH! Réveille-toi Grand Frère!»

Le jeune homme grogna, s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever maintenant, vraiment pas. Il n'eut donc aucune autre réaction. Ca faisait bien 6 mois que le petit était arrivé dans sa vie et à peine remis s'était mis à l'appeler grand frère (ce qui le faisait se hérisser au début), et a se changer une une boule de nerfs surexcité, sauf devant Galbatorix, bien entendu. Enfin totalement remis de ses blessures, il s'était révèle un enfant curieux, avide d'apprendre. Murtagh avait commencé par la théorie et un peu d'exercices physiques. Depuis peu il commençait aussi le maniement des armes comme l'arc et les premiers mouvements de l'épée.

Et puis , Galbatorix allait bientôt les mettre, Isil et Elendel, devant l'œuf où se trouvaient les dragons jumeaux. _Quand était-ce déjà? Il ne se souvenait plus..._

«Réveille-toi! Isil a dit qu'on allait tester l'œuf aujourd'hui!»

_Correction, c'était aujourd'hui._

Évidement, c'était pour ça qu'il était si énervé, l'idée d'avoir son dragon...même si l'avenir ne s'annoncerait pas si réjouissant que ça et même s'il avait déjà prêté serment (sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il disait), même si les Vardens avaient plus ou moins fuit à la capture d'Eragon et à la mort de Saphira. Ce n'était que partie remise, ils étaient bien fichu de trouver des œufs, acharnés comme ils l'étaient.

_Et là on les leurs volera, les dragons auront des chances de survie avec nous au mois._

Parce quand, quand l'œuf vert aura éclot, ça ferait quatre dragons dans le camps de Galbatorix, dont la possibilité d'avoir, peut-être une dragonne car des jumeaux après tout...on ne savait pas si il y a avait deux mâles, ou un mâle et une femelle. Jusqu'à la bataille des plaines brûlantes, c'était juste un mâle mais maintenant il y avait des jumeaux... Et par conséquent, une possibilité d'avoir plus tard de nouveaux dragons.

Sans compter que si les Vardens avaient des œufs, il faudrait déjà qu'ils trouvent les dragonniers. Et face à trois dragonniers expérimenté (quatre quand Elendel serait assez grand), ce ne serait pas si facile. Même s'ils trouvaient juste un œuf, ce serait une mission suicide pour le duo qui en découlerait.

Murtagh grogna et se blottit sous la couette, grognant des mots incompréhensibles avant d'articuler, peu désireux de se lever «Laisse-moi me réveiller El, je suis fatigué!

- Ha bon?

- Le roi a cru bon de faire une réception hier soir, je me suis couché vraiment très tard!»

Sans compter que Galbatorix avait d'autres idées les concernant, Isil et lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et craignait le pire. Le sourire du roi n'était généralement pas bon signe, vraiment pas. Il en avait fait l'expérience durant des mois. Il avait l'habitude aujourd'hui.

L'enfant, n'ayant pas envie de partir, grimpa sur le lit et secoua son ''grand frère'':«Mais faut quand même que tu te lève! C'est les serviteurs qui le disent!

- Ouiiii!» marmonna l'autre dans un bâillement, se passant une main dans ses cheveux en batailles. Il regarda la tignasse du gamin et lança, railleur «Va finir de te préparer en attendant, tu ressemble à un porc-épic là!

- D'accord!» S'exclama l'enfant en partant en courant, son impatience difficilement réfrénée.

Murtagh se releva un peu, cligna des yeux et ajouta rapidement: «Et habille toi mieux que ça! On va sans aucun doute voir le roi aujourd'hui!»

* * *

L'œuf était sur un coussin, au centre de la salle. Galbatorix était assis sur son trône, souriant avec une sérénité inquiétante. Shurikan regardait lui aussi, ses yeux bleus se plissèrent dans un air menaçant quand Thorn s'approcha de son dragonnier lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un habits aux couleurs rouge et noir. Mais il ne dit rien, laissant le duo se parler. Isil arriva à son tour, suivit d'Elendel. La jeune fille était vêtue dans des tons verts, ses cheveux attachés en natte dans son dos. Le petit garçon de 8 ans trottinait derrière elle, ses vêtements étaient plus bleu-vert que vert et il semblait impatient, chose aisément compréhensible.

_**«Il est plutôt détendu!» **_Constata le dragon en penchant la tête au niveau de celle de son compagnon d'âme et de cœur. Il ne quittait pas l'œuf des yeux, impatient de voir un semblable naître, de former, ne serait-ce qu'un peu un dragonneau. Ce qu'il était lui-même il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_**«Pourquoi serait-il inquiet? Il va avoir un dragon, enfin c'est très possible!» **_répondit le dragonnier, restant aussi immobile que le roi, d'un tel calme, au visage si fermé, qu'on ne pouvait lire ses émotions.

_**«Galbatorix ne se serait pas trompé Murtagh!» **_insista le dragon, dissimulant très mal son impatience. Il se balança d'une patte sur l'autre, finissant par se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Shurikan.

_**«Il n'a pas l'air effrayé par le roi.» **_remarqua l'humain, y pensant soudainement. Après tout si le tyran était responsable de toutes ces blessures, le petit devrait avoir peur de lui non? Or non. Il était juste intimidé, comme l'enfant qu'il était.

_**«Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a torturé peut-être..» **_Supposa Thorn, alors qu'Isil saluait son père et que le plus jeune s'inclinait maladroitement.

_**«Et il n'a fait que répéter, devant Galbatorix, ce que je lui disais pour les serments! Pauvre gosse, il n'a sans doute rien compris à ce qu'il faisait.» **_Ajouta le jeune homme avant qu'un toussotement ne les fasse sortir de leur conversation. Il s'approcha alors, rejoignant les deux autres. «Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté, Thorn et moi échangions des avis pour la suite de l'éducation d'Elendel.

- Vraiment?

- Thorn est également impatient de voir de jeunes dragons. Je ne peux réfréner son impatience aisément compréhensible. La caste des dragonniers est après tout sur le point de renaître réellement sous votre commandement après tout!» Il espérait que flatter son maître suffirait à faire pardonner son inattention. Un ton suavement humble, clairement hypocrite pour qui le déchiffrait bien.

Galbatorix eut un sourire amusé par cette impertinence, bien qu'il ne la toléra que peu, il préféra apparemment laisser passer pour cette fois «Très bien, mais à l'avenir, évitez de faire cela alors que je suis moi-même en train de parler Murtagh!

- A vos ordres. Cela ne se reproduira plus.»

Thorn retroussa les babines dans un ricanement silencieux. De son côté, il doutait réellement, et pour cause, des paroles de sa moitié d'âme. Il savait que la langue du brun était aussi acérée que pouvait l'être celles des elfes.

Elendel s'était pendant ce temps agenouillé devant l'œuf et caressait doucement la coquille, sentant une douce chaleur étrangement familière sous ses doigts. Il ressentait comme des sortes de pulsations, comme un cœur...non deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

Murtagh lui avait dit qu'il y avait des jumeaux là dessous? Deux dragons partageant le même œuf.

La pensée qu'ils n'avaient pas de parents le traversa brusquement. Ils étaient comme lui. Ils n'avaient personne, allaient naître orphelin.

Lui ne savait rien de sa vie d'avant celle qu'il vivait maintenant. D'aussi loin que venait ses souvenirs, seuls ceux du château étaient là. Et pourtant il était encore jeune. Et il était certainement un elfe non? Alors pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir? Grâce à Murtagh et à Isil, ces pensées s'étaient quelque peu dissipé. Ces deux-là étaient comme sa famille maintenant. Et Thorn aussi. Et désormais il y aurait les dragons-jumeaux.

_Un pour lui._

_Un pour Isil._

Enfin c'est ce que pensait le roi.

Elendel espérait que ça soit vrai. Sinon l'homme serait tellement en colère. Et l'idée même lui faisait peur. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir cela. Isil s'agenouilla près de lui et caressa aussi l'œuf, souriant légèrement en restant surement les mêmes choses que lui.

Un son pur comme le cristal tinta dans la salle du trône. Shurikan releva vivement la tête, lâchant un grognement approbateur. Thorn restait figé, tremblant d'impatience. Galbatorix souriait avec satisfaction et Murtagh restait de marbre, en apparence seulement. Un nouveau son éclata, aussi pur que le précédant et l'œuf bougea.

_Une fois..._

_Deux fois..._

_Trois fois..._

Et une fissure se propagea sur la coquille, faisant reculer l'enfant qui ne quittait pourtant pas la scène des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, émerveillé. Isil recula d'un pas, voulant laisser la place aux futurs dragonneaux.

Dans un craquement, l'œuf se renverse, se brisant sur le dessus et deux formes en émergèrent, se débattant pour se sortir de la membrane qui les enveloppait.

Un silence tomba sur la salle, chaque occupant ne lâchant pas le spectacle des yeux, chacun ressentant quelque chose de différent. Enfin les deux bébés se libérèrent, ils étaient tout les deux bleu-vert. Mais il s'agissait d'un mâle et d'une femelle. Le premier avait des épines dorsales vert-émeraude et la seconde les avait bleu saphir.

_Le moment de vérité pour tous._

_Lequel aurait lequel?_

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, émettant de petits sons semblables à des piaillements, puis le mâle se dirigea, d'une démarche pataude, vers la seule fille présente. Isil se baissa, tendant la main à la créature. La petite femelle, d'une démarche tout aussi chancelante, marcha vers Elendel, se prenant une ou deux fois les pattes dans ses ailes, qui traînaient au sol.

* * *

Un enfant...d'à peine sept ou huit ans, accompagnait Murtagh. Cela était déjà inquiétant. Le petit ne semblait pas craindre Thorn, très loin de là, nouvelle raison de s'inquiéter. L'enfant semblait trop jeune pour être le fils du parjure. Était-il donc possible qu'il soit celui du roi? L'idée même était terrifiante. Et laissait présager un avenir sombre à l'horizon. Cherchez le futur partenaire de l'œuf restant? Certainement ce gamin. Avec la ''chance'' que connaissait les Vardens, c'était même couru d'avance. La guerre semblait bel et bien perdue, surtout depuis la perte d'Eragon.

L'espion plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un enfant, un enfant qui n'avait rien fait de mal, qui jouait comme tout autre jeunes de son âge. Même s'il jouait avec un dragon mesurant on-ne-savait combien de fois sa taille. Il s'amusait à descendre puis à regrimper sur le reptile ailé, qui avait l'air de se prêter au jeu sans agacement. Cela dura quelques instants puis le petit se laissa retomber entre les pattes du dragon rouge, entre lesquelles il s'assit en tailleur. Ils semblèrent parler quelques instants puis l'enfant leva alors des yeux innocents vers la créature ailée.

«Pourquoi tu dis ça Thorn? C'était qui ce Eragon dont parlait le roi l'autre soir? C'est à cause de lui que Grand Frère Murtagh est si triste?»

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le partenaire d'esprit du parjure voulait dire. L'interrogé baissa ses yeux rubis vers le petit humain, laissant une certaine douceur, reflet de celle de Murtagh, envahir ses prunelles, son souffle ébouriffa les mèches châtains du petit. Il abaissa son museau vers lui et lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule, le faisant tomber sur le dos et éclater de rire.

Doucement sa voix résonna dans l'esprit d'Elendel «_**Il n'y a rien...rien d'important petit homme, aucune raison de s'en faire ou de s'inquiéter. Tout va et ira bien! Ce n'est pas le moment pour toi d'en entendre parler, vraiment pas. C'est à Murtagh de le faire, mais seulement quand il voudra, ne lui demande pas! Il est très très triste à cause de **__**ça**__** oui et n'a pas sans doute pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Moi non plus, pas vraiment.**_» Il resta quelques instants à regarder le ciel puis reporta son attention sur le petit garçon dont les yeux brillaient. «_**Cependant nous t'aimons beaucoup tout les deux et c'est aussi pour ça que lui et moi on te protégera**_!»

Le gamin eut un immense sourire «Ha?» s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter les gardes, un peu plus loin, qui ne s'attendaient pas à entendre un enfant parler à si voix haute à un grand dragon, surtout celui du parjure. L'individu en cape, un peu plus loin, laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se disait. Mais le petit ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. «Promis?»

Un grondement, certainement un petit rire, échappa à Thorn «_**Oui...promis!**_» il laissa le jeune dragonnier se blottir contre lui «_**Et s'il t'arrivait malheur...Murtagh et moi serions..très fâchés**_! _**Les coupables n'auraient pas d'endroits où se cacher, à moins de fuir le continent. Et encore...**_»

Elendel rit et écarta brusquement les bras «Et là tu les coulerais d'un jet de flamme! Brouf!» Il semblait fasciné par l'espèce des dragons, lui qui venait tout juste d'avoir son propre compagnon. Ou plutôt sa compagne, petite dragonnette qui ne savait pas encore voler, ni encore cracher du feu pour le moment. Thorn ne fascinait alors que Shurikan le terrifiait. Donc c'était au compagnon de Murtagh qu'il posait toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables pour le moment. «Et ça serait bien fait pour eux.»

A la grande surprise des humaines présents, le grand dragon rouge émit un rugissement qui ressemblait fortement à un rire. Oui, décidément il adorait ce gamin. Il avait une joie de vivre assez communicative. Une joie qui ne se reflétait pas toujours dans les yeux de Murtagh ou d'Isil, même s'ils arrivaient à retrouver souvent leur jeunesse une fois seuls.

* * *

**A Suivre **


	6. Secrets

**Titre**: Revival (Renouveau)

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Pour tous...je pense.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir! Mais il n'y a rien entre Isil et Murtagh, ça je peux vous le dire.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi...sauf les OC

**Note:** A cause de quelques changements de scénario, je me dois de préciser quelques détails. D'abord Brisingr n'est pas entièrement pris en compte, après tout ma fic tourne en UA non?

Bref Eragon est bel et bien le fils de Morzan dans cette histoire. Car pour un élement qui sera introduit au prochain chapitre, Brom ne peut être son père dans cette fic.

Ensuite, plusieurs choses, comme le banissements des noms par exemple, ont eut deux-trois modifications. Une fois le dragon mort, son esprit, s'il s'est refugié dans son eldunari, retrouve son intégrité. Il retrouve ses noms donc.

Ha oui et petite chose, non Elendel n'est pas Eragon et sa dragonne n'est pas Saphira.

C'était prévu dans le scénario original de la fic mais j'ai changé en cours de route. Je trouve ma nouvelle idée mieux.

Pour ce qui est réellement arrivé à ces deux-là, vous devrez attendre encore un peu.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Secrets.**

* * *

Le château, sous la neige, apparaissait à travers les nuages, alors que Thorn plongeait vers le sol, ses ailes fouettant l'air avec vigueur. Murtagh sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant ce bâtiment, qui depuis le ciel semblait si peu familier. Il n'en gardait que trop peu de souvenirs, voir même pas. Il n'y avait passé que trois années de sa vie, les trois premières. Ses souvenirs n'étaient donc pas très clairs.

«C'est ça le château de ton père?

- Oui Isil. Le tien l'a fait totalement nettoyé et approvisionné depuis quelques mois afin qu'il soit fonctionnel.»

La jeune fille ne se préoccupait pas de la réponse morgue et voir même froide de son ami d'enfance.

Elendel, tenant sa dragonne sur ses genoux, devant Murtagh, s'émerveillait de ce vol.

«_C'est là que tu as tant souffert?_» grogna Thorn, regardant le château de ses yeux rubis, virant élégamment vers la cour pour se poser au sol.

«_Oui c'est là que mon dos a été déchiré par Zar'Roc_»

Une vague de colère, venant de son ami et dirigé vers le père du jeune homme déferla dans son esprit, le faisant souffrir avec amertume.

«_Inutile de remuer le passé, il est mort depuis des années._»

Le dragon grogna mais continua sa descente sans insister, se posant au sol souplement. Murtagh regarda la cour, les jardins avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il aurait du grandir ici, pas à la capitale dans l'ombre du tyran. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le droit à une vie de famille. Son père, même s'il le détestait, était mort. Sa mère l'avait abandonné pour mettre son second fils en sécurité. Il n'avait jamais été heureux.

«_Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus seul! Je suis là! Isil et Elendel sont là aussi_!»

Il caressa le museau de Thorn en souriant tristement. Il ne put répondre tout de suite et regarda les serviteurs qui arrivaient rapidement.

Elendel gardait Emeralda, sa petite dragonne, dans ses bras, regardant autour de lui avec crainte. Isil caressait la tête de Fëanor, son propre compagnon.

«Murtagh? Que fait-on là?

- Ton père a exigé qu'on passe la prochaine année ici, loin des Vardens. Aucun de se doutera que nous sommes ici. S'ils ont un doute sur l'existence d'un nouveau dragonnier, mieux vaut que vous deux soyez à l'abri ici. Désormais, nous sommes 3, 4 avec lui, sans dragonnier face à nous, donc de grandes chances de l'emporter. Il peut donc prendre son temps pour votre formation. Et de toute façon, sans Saphira et Eragon, les Vardens avanceront bien moins vite. Ils se sont d'ailleurs repliés pour le moment.

- Hum. Autre chose n'est-ce pas?

- Le roi pense que mon...père a caché un œuf dans un endroit secret de son château. Un œuf précieux pour lui.

- Précieux comment?

- Son dragon avait un compagne et ils ont eu un œuf. Galbatorix pense que celui-ci est caché ici.

- Hum. Il ne l'a pas trouvé? Étonnant.

- Ton père pense que Morzan l'a bien caché avec une magie spécial et que, par conséquent, seul moi peut le trouver aujourd'hui.

- Un autre œuf?» s'exclama Elendel avec passion, les yeux brillants «C'est fantastique!» Il en sauta littéralement de joie et sa petite dragonne rugit joyeusement.

«_Fantastique? Je suis pas certain que les Vardens en diraient autant_. _Sauf s'ils s'en emparaient_.» Railla Thorn, sans vouloir partager sa joie à l'idée d'un nouveau représentant de son espèce, peut-être même une compagne, avec un peu de chance.

«_Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se souci de ces gens semant la guerre partout où ils vont_?» Répliqua Murtagh dans un sourire narquois. Il ne leur avait pas pardonné d'avoir impliqué son petit frère à se point. C'était de leur faute s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui.

«_Pas faux_.»

Ils entrèrent à la suite des serviteurs, Thorn allant vers la maison des dragons, seul pour le moment, les deux petits restant avec leur dragonnier respectif pour le moment.

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment, quand Murtagh sortit de sa chambre...la chambre du maître. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'avoir remplacé son défunt père, encore plus qu'avant. «Génial. Je ne lui ressemblais pas déjà assez!»

Un flux de sympathie envoyé par son dragon illumina son esprit, le faisant sourire légèrement, rassuré. Il déambulait depuis trois heures dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Il avait tout exploré, même derrière les tapisseries.

_Rien._

_Rien du tout._

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il avait un cuisant mal de crâne et n'aspirait qu'à une chose: retourner au lit. Mais en même temps, il était trop préoccupé pour dormir, tant l'idée de ces secrets l'inquiétait.

Qu'est-ce que son père avait caché ici?

Comment aurait-il pu dissimuler un œuf ici?

Et surtout pourquoi? N'était il pas le plus fidèle serviteur du roi?

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donner cet œuf, promesse d'un dragonnier à venir?

«_Peut-être pensait-il que ce dragon à naître serait pour toi?_» grogna Thor «_Enfin, pour plutôt un de ses enfants, s'il en avait un jour_.»

C'était une possibilité, en effet. Et quelque part, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'y croire ou pas.

Parce que ça voudrait dire que, quelque part, son père se souciait un minimum de ses enfants, ou envisageait bien d'avoir une famille. Et cela ouvrait de nombreuses possibilités.

«_Ca m'étonnerait quand même...Il ne m'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas ma mère non plus!_»

Son dragon ne répondit pas. Il restait au fond de son esprit, lui apportant tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là. Il continua ses recherches, et finit par sentir quelque chose. De la magie, mais si diffuse qu'il dut se concentrer pour savoir d'où cela venait.

Après de longues recherches, il vit une tapisserie représentant un elfe sut un magnifique dragon blanc, une scène de bataille sanglante en dessous de lui.

«La guerre des dragons contre les elfes, et lui ça doit être le premier dragonnier. Eragon et Bid'Daum»

Il sourit et effleura la tapisserie couverte de poussière. Et fronça les sourcils, la magie semblait venir de derrière. Il la décrocha et la plia, la posant au sol pour ensuite se concentrer sur le mur, cherchant la source de cette légère pulsation magique.

«La magie de père...»

Il trouva une pierre gravée de mots en ancien langage. Et quelque chose le surprit. _**«**__Galbatorix ne l'a pas trouvé?» _Il parla de sa découverte à son dragon et le laissa analyser la chose par ses yeux, ressentir la magie de son côté.

Thorn ne dit rien pendant un petit moment puis donna son avis _«Sans doute que si. Mais peut-être que lui ne pouvait pas passer?**» **_suggéra-t-il avec un temps de surprise. Lui-même ne comprenait pas totalement.

Murtagh plissa les yeux, laissa sa main sur la pierre noire gravée devant lui _**«**Comment ça?**» **_Il réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver lui-même une réponse_«Tu as une idée toi?»_Il regarda à nouveau les mots écrits dans ce mur.

Son dragon répliqua aussitôt _**«**Peut-être que seul ton père ou toi peuvent passer?»_Il expliqua avec patience que peut-être son dragonnier devait utiliser sa magie ou peut-être son sang. Peut-être les deux. **_«_**_Après tout, il était un bon magicien non? Et puissant aussi n'est-ce pas?__**»**_ Continua-t-il pour appuyer son humain ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Tout deux réfléchirent un moment, échangeant des hypothèses. Puis Murtagh tenta quelque chose, s'ouvrant légèrement la paume non marquée pour la poser sur la pierre, murmurant ''_Ouvre-toi'' _en ancien langage. Cela ne marcha pas. Il réessaya, à la suggestion de son dragon, avec les mots suivants. ''_Je suis Murtagh, fils de Morzan. Ouvre-toi pour moi '_'.

Le mur trembla, et s'ouvrit à la grande surprise du dragonnier qui recula de surprise. Quand l'ouverture apparut devant ses yeux dans sa totalité, le brun soigna sa petite plaie et entra dans la pièce ainsi découverte.

Il marmonna «_Brisingr_» mais, au lieu d'apparaître dans sa paume, comme prévu, ce fut les torches dans la pièce qui s'illuminèrent. Il fut à peine surpris. La pièce était ronde, avec un sol en pierre couvert de poussière. Les murs ornés de tapisseries tout aussi pleine de poussière. Une petite pièce où personne n'était entré depuis des années. La table au centre attira son regard: un livre ouvert, une feuille couverte d'écritures, une plume séchée, une bouteille d'alcool et un verre, vides tout deux. La chaise était renversée, comme si quelqu'un s'était levé en vitesse.

Murtagh pouvait parfaitement imaginer son père se levant rapidement, précipitamment. Et ne jamais revenir ici. Il avait dut quitter cette pièce en vitesse pour aller chercher l'œuf de Saphira...mission pour laquelle il n'avait pas survécu.

Relevant le meuble reversé, il le remit en place.

«Si l'œuf est quelque part, c'est dans cette pièce.»

Il avisa un coffre qu'il ouvrit, toussant à cause de la poussière soulevée. Et resta stupéfait. Il y avait des livres, certes, des parchemins roulés dans un coin et quatres paquets, enroulés de couvertures, de différentes tailles. Trois plus ou moins identiques et un plus gros.

Il prit d'abord le petit, s'asseyant à la table pour le déballer. C'était des fairth. Il en avait entendu parler mais n'avait jamais fait cet exercice, Galbatorix le pensant inutile. Il savait tout de la théorie mais en ce qui concernait le reste. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul, selon le roi.

_Le premier représentait un jeune dragon jouant avec un plus grand._

Murtagh fronça les sourcils mais passa au suivant. Il les examina tous, avec un peu d'admiration, car ils étaient tous réussis, certain étaient même magnifiques.

_Un jeune garçon et un elfe._

_Des villes vues du ciel. Des paysages. _

_Encore le dragon, blotti au sol, le regard étrangement brumeux, vide. _

Cette image lui fit froid dans le dos, parce qu'il savait pourquoi ce dragon, surement celui de son père, avait ces yeux vides. Il passa rapidement au suivant, et resta figé.

«Maman...»

C'était elle, assise près d'une fenêtre, la tête tourné vers l'extérieur. Si les sentiments se reflétait dans ce genre d'œuvres, ils étaient ici plus que clairs. Elle était belle, montrée telle que le parjure la voyait. Sur ce fairth, on aurait dit un ange.

«Il l'aimait...»

Étrangement ce constat apaisa son âme. Cela devait se passer avant sa naissance. Il passa au suivant et sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Encore sa mère, mais avec lui cette fois. Il n'était qu'un bébé sur cette image. Un nouveau-né. Mais la scène reflétait tant de douceur. Il eut les yeux qui le piquaient, une boule dans la gorge.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé maman...pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené avec toi?»

Le dernier fairth le montrait, lui, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, il semblait avoir trois ans. C'était donc avant l'incident avec Zar'Roc. Il était debout dans le jardin et regardait dans sa direction, les yeux sans doute posés sur son père, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait.

«Pourquoi...»

Il se laissa aller sur la chaise, respirant profondément. Il raconta tout à Thorn qui se posa les même questions et qui lui conseilla de garder ces œuvres magiques.

Après quelques instants, Murtagh se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers le coffre ouvert, prenant le plus gros paquet.

Il le déballa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

_Un œuf._

_Violet avec des veines plus mauves._

«Le roi avait raison. Il y avait un œuf ...»

Thorn rugit de joie dans son esprit «_C'est vrai? Fantastique_!» il semblait ravi à l'idée que son espèce compterait, bientôt peut-être, un nouveau membre._** «**__Dragon ou Dragonne?»_

Murtagh haussa un sourcil _**«**Aucune idée! Je vais te l'apporter, tu me donnera ton avis!»_

Il posa l'œuf sur la table et prit, comme attiré, les deux derniers paquets. Il en déballa un et une pierre brillante de couleur rouge rubis apparut sous ses yeux. Il poussa un cri étouffé, de surprise essentiellement. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait ici? Pourquoi avait-il ça caché ici? Il regarda l'autre paquet et l'ouvrit, dévoilant quelque chose d'identique, une pierre mais couleur saphir.

_Deux Eldunaris._

_Un rouge._

_Et un bleu._

«Est-ce que, par hasard...»

Il projeta son esprit vers la première pierre, sans prendre en compte l'avertissement de Thorn qui s'empressa de se tenir près à protéger l'âme de son dragonnier.

D'abord il n'y eut aucune réponse, seul un écho plein de douleur et d'amertume. Puis il sentit de l'étonnement. Et beaucoup d'espoir.

_«...Mo...Morzan?»_

Cette voix grave résonna en lui, et il s'empressa de répondre, ouvrant l'accès aux souvenirs de ses parents «_Non c'est...moi, Murtagh, son fils._»

Il laissa le dragon vérifier, ne voulant pas le mettre sur la défensive. Car c'était bel et bien le compagnon aile de son père. Cependant, il avait l'air d'aller bien mentalement, alors que, selon le sort qui avait frappé les treize dragons des parjures, cela ne devait pas être normal.

_«Peut-être le sort s'est-il dissipé avec leur défaite et leur mort?_» suggéra Thorn.

L'esprit du dragon reprit la conversation «_Mon dragonnier a bel et bien disparu. Il a cessé de souffrir. Mais sa famille elle a subit bien trop de malheurs_.» La créature semblait le prendre en pitié pour ce qu'il vivait.

«Ce n'est rien.»

_Quel mensonge._

_Mais ce n'était pas la faute du dragon._

Le jeune dragonnier se souvint brusquement du nom du dragon de son père.

C'était Aegnor.

Preuve supplémentaire que le Sort de Banissement des Noms ne touchait plus les dragons une fois ceux-ci morts... ou alors seulement seulement si on était en leur présence. Aegnor lui ne semblait plus toucher en tout cas. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande plus tard.

Celui-ci reprit, plus calmement_ «Que fais-tu ici, fils-de-Morzan? C'était la pièce secrète de mon défunt compagnon-d'âme!» _

Un temps de silence où Murtagh tenta de lui expliquer la situation. Avec l'aide de souvenirs. Ce fut relativement long. Il était épuisé quand il eut fini. Mais le dragon rouge, de son côté, fut satisfait. Il déversa un flot d'énergie vers le jeune garçon pour le remettre d'aplomb.

_«Puisque tu n'as pas le choix, prends donc l'œuf et apporte le au roi. Mais promets moi de prendre soin à la fois du futur dragonnier mais aussi de ma fille_.»

C'était donc une dragonne qui était dans l'œuf. Murtagh promit, jura même en ancien langage pour que le dragon accepte de continuer la discussion.

_«Qui était sa mère?_» demanda Thorn, s'intéressant à la discussion, excité de ce dragon en pleine possession de son esprit, contrairement aux eldunaris que Galbatorix donnait à son dragonnier.

Un flot d'amusement lui parvint «_A ton avis_?» grogna Aegnor et le jeune homme put presque l'imaginer montrant ses crocs dans une réplique de sourire narquois.

Une image d'une magnifique dragonne bleue saphir leurs fut transmise. Accompagnée d'un sentiment de mélancolie, de tristesse mais aussi d'affection réelle.

«_Ma compagne était...une dragonne fantastique, fier et courageuse, mais qui pouvait être douce et généreuse. Elle s'appelait Saphira_»

Murtagh se figea. Saphira? Ce n'était évidement pas celle de son frère. Alors...il se souvint brusquement de la mort de Brom, de ce que celui-ci avait dit ''_ma jeune dragonne fut tuée, elle s'appelait Saphira_''. Il ferma les yeux, secoué d'un rire presque nerveux.

_Douce ironie._

_Cruelle ironie._

Et soudain un affreux doute parvint au jeune parjure, il prit la pierre bleue dans son autre main, la regarda et chuchota, presque trop doucement.

«Est-ce que...»

Il projeta sa conscience vers la pierre, et demanda, sans prendre compte l'avertissement des deux dragons rouges de faire attention. Conscient des risques mais ne voulant pas que l'esprit dans l'eldunari ne prenne peur s'il se protégeait trop.

«_Saphira?_»

* * *

**_A Suivre_**


	7. Secrets II

**Titre**: Revival (Renouveau)

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Je vais peut-être le monter un peu.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir! Mais il n'y a rien entre Isil et Murtagh, ça je peux vous le dire.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi...sauf les OC

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Secrets II**

* * *

_«Saphira?»_

Il toucha un esprit différent de celui de Aegnor ou de Thorn, sans doute parce que c'était une dragonne. Pendant un moment, il n'y eu aucune réponse. Puis une conscience toucha la sienne avec hésitation. Puis un soupçon de méfiance.

_«Morzan?»_

Murtagh soupira et répondit, fermement_ «Non. Je suis son fils.» _

Saphira eut une hésitation puis explora ses souvenirs, pour savoir qui il était, ignorant l'avertissement de Thorn. Celui-ci la laissa faire, prêt toutefois à la chasser au moindre problème.

Le jeune homme la vit explorer son enfance, sa fuite de la capitale, sa rencontre avec Eragon et, comme il le craignait...

«_BROM!_!»

….Le mort de l'ancien dragonnier. Murtagh grimaça et son dragon intervint immédiatement, repoussant la responsable hors de l'esprit de son dragonnier. Mais l'autre cessa ses attaques, attendant un peu avant de reprendre, avec énormément de colère.

_«Qui l'a tué? Qui?»_

Le jeune homme vacilla sous cette rage, et laissa son ami ailé répondre «_Les Raz'zac! Murtagh les a sauvé! Sans lui, ils auraient tout deux été emmené devant le roi. Ca n'aurait pas changé le destin de ton dragonnier, mais Eragon aurait été un esclave tout de suite. _»

Saphira se calma un peu et termina son exploration de la mémoire de son interlocuteur humain, apprenant un maximum de choses sur la situation actuelle. Aegnor faisait de même, sans rien dire.

_«Heu...dites?»_ Osa Thorn, craignant une réprimande s'il allait trop loin dans ses questions.

_«Qui a-t-il dragonneau?_» répliqua l'esprit de la dragonne bleue, interrompant ses investigations, pour se reporter sur celui du plus jeune.

«_Je me demandais...pourquoi Morzan avait-il l'eldunari de la dragonne de Brom_?»

Silence.

Murtagh se demanda brièvement si son ami avait commit une bévue en posant cette question délicate. Étrangement Saphira ne se fâcha pas. Aegnor non plus. Mais il sentit qu'ils communiquaient rapidement avant que le dragon de son père ne reprenne la parole.

_«Tu veux vraiment savoir? Vous voulez le savoir tout les deux?»_

Les deux n'hésitèrent qu'un court moment avant de dire, avec détermination_ «Oui!»_

* * *

_La bataille faisait rage, les hurlements et les bruits de flammes, de chute ou de sorts résonnaient partout. Les combats duraient depuis des heures, et tous étaient plus ou moins à bout de force._

_A travers les yeux du dragon rouge, on pouvait voir une dragonne effondrée au sol, gémissante de douleur, alors que son sang coulaient sur le sol. La patte couleur rubis était posée sur son cou bleu._

_Un jeune homme aux mèches châtains et aux yeux ambrés était étendu au sol, haletant de douleur alors qu'il tentait d'utiliser sa magie pour soigner sa plaie. _

_Vacillant il se mit sur ses jambes, ses vêtements saphir couverts de boue et de sang, ses cheveux emmêlés. Son visage tuméfié, sa lèvre ouverte, il avait de nombreuses plaies et tenait uniquement sur ses jambes par miracle. _

_Il regardait le spectacle que formait les deux dragons et gémit de désespoir. _

_«Brom.»_

_Il se retourna. Face à lui un jeune homme aux mèches noires et aux yeux vairons. Zar'Roc scintillait dans sa main._

_«Morzan...»_

_Brom tremblait, à bout de force, sans arme. Il était à la merci de son ennemi. Jetant un œil à sa dragonne captive, il tourna ensuite son regard vers le parjure. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre, pas dans son état de faiblesse. Et son amie était à la merci de son ennemi._

_«Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Quelle promesses le roi t'a-t-il fait pour que tu le rejoignes?» Un sanglot le secoua alors que les tremblements du à ses blessures, et à sa perte de force, augmentaient de plus en plus. «Pitié...Laisse partir Saphira.» Trop faible pour se défendre, il tomba à genoux face à son ancien ami, agrippant la tunique rouge sang. «Je t'en supplie. Je ferais ce que tu voudras mais laisses la, ne lui fais pas de mal!» _

_Peu importe son orgueil, sa fierté. Son ancien condisciple ne pouvait pas être devenu l'homme cruel que tous décrivait, pas lui. C'était forcement une erreur, il était forcement une victime de Galbatorix. Et quand il bien il serait vraiment avec lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir si radicalement changé._

_Le regard vairon sembla s'adoucir très légèrement, s'attrister, pendant quelques instants, un instant trop fragile qui fut brisé presque immédiatement. Morzan regarda le ciel, plissa les yeux et, reportant son attention sur son adversaire, leva son arme._

_Brom ferma les yeux, sentant sa fin. C'était fini, il allait mourir. «**Pardon Saphira, adieu**!»_

_Mais le pommeau de Zar'Roc le frappa à la tempe avec force, l'envoyant au sol, inconscient._

_Dans les secondes qui suivirent, un dragon pourpre fondit sur eux, bousculant Aegnor pour s'abattre sur Saphira. Le rouge fut propulsé au sol, et la bleue hurla de douleur, un cri d'agonie échappa de sa gueule quand la mâchoire aiguisée du nouveau venue se referma impitoyablement sur son cou._

_Le premier des parjures s'avança, la colère faisant briller ses yeux: «Kialandi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! C'était mon combat!» Aegnor se redressa au mots de son compagnon, grognant contre le duo, écartant les ailes avec colère._

_L'interpellé regarda le premier serviteur de Galbatorix et ricana «Vraiment? J'aurais eu plus l'impression que tu allais l'épargner.»_

_Le brun serra les dents. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de l'épée rouge. Mais il ne répliqua rien. Et regarda l'autre parjure dans les yeux._

_«C'est quoi ce regard? Tu te crois meilleur parce que tu es le favori de Galbatorix? Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu en épargner trois ou quatre?_

_- Ferme-là!_

_- Tu sais bien que tu n'es rien d'autre que son esclave, juste bon à ramper à ses pieds! Rien d'autre qu'une pu..._

_- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Si on se battait, ta vie prendrait fin très vite!» siffla le brun, la haine qu'il ressentait pour son ''collègue'' créant presque une aura autour de lui tant elle était perceptible._

_Kialandi le regarda et eut un sourire narquois. Le dragon pourpre s'envola rapidement sous le rire du parjure, alors qu'ils retournaient à l'attaque des dragonniers. Morzan baissa les yeux sur Brom, toujours inconscient et se dirigea vers Saphira. Aegnor était penché vers elle, lui donnant un petit coup de museau comme simple adieu. _

_«**Est-il**...» La peur de la dragonne résonna dans leurs esprit. Une peur légitime. Même à la frontière de la mort, un dragon se souciera toujours de son dragonnier._

_**«Vivant, juste assommé» **_

_Saphira eut un soupir. Le regarda de ses yeux saphir. «**Merci de ne pas avoir tué mon compagnon d'âme.**» Elle préférait mourir seule que l'entrainer avec lui. «**Galbatorix va prendre mon cœur des cœurs n'est-ce pas?**»_

_Le parjure grimaça à cette idée «**Surement.**» Son maître, avertit par Kialandi, passerait surement dans le secteur pour prendre ceux des dragons agonisants, comme elle. Ca ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de le prendre. Pour un autre dragon, il aurait peut-être éprouvé moins de remords. Mais pas pour Saphira._

_Grognant de rage, la dragonne souffla **«Jamais !Jamais! Prend le! Je préfère qu'il soit à toi qu'à lui. Puisque Brom ne peut pas le prendre, toi prend le!»**_

_Et sans attendre de réponse, sachant son temps compté, elle recracha la pierre bleue, qui atterrit dans la main gantée du jeune guerrier. Tant pis pour les risques, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer, comme Brom, qu'il restait du bon en cet homme que son dragonnier avait tant aimé avant. Après tout il l'avait juste assommé non? C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne désirait pas le tuer._

_**«Saphira...»**_

_Elle retroussa les crocs dans une mimique de sourire «**Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de me l'arracher, de me le prendre. Mais rien ne t'oblige à lui donner si tu l'as non?**»_

_Hochant la tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers Aegnor qui attendait, ramassant au passage l'épée bleue qui traînait au sol pour prouver à Galbatorix sa ''victoire''. «**Pardon Saphira. Je n'avais rien contre toi ou contre Brom. J'aurais préféré ne pas vous croiser aujourd'hui.**» Le dragon rouge déploya ses ailes rubis et s'envola avec vigueur dans le ciel, rejoignant Galbatorix et les autres parjures._

_La dragonne bleue eut un profond soupir qui secoua son corps et laissa échapper un vague __**«Je sais..Je te pardonne!» **__que aucun des deux ne put entendre, les destinataires étant déjà trop loin. Elle tourna la tête vers son dragonnier.__** «Adieu Brom et pardon...pardon de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi**_**.» **

_Et sur ces mots, elle ferma ses yeux saphir pour toujours_**.**

* * *

Murtagh reprit son souffle, séparant son esprit de celui des deux dragons «_Est-ce vrai? Mon père a eu pitié de Brom?_» Il eut un petit rire désabusé «_Il devait être encore jeune alors. Parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas._» Il ne changerait pas d'avis sur son père pour si peu. Ca c'était hors de question.

Aegnor le stoppa dans sa litanie de reproches vis-à-vis de son géniteur «_Alors que signifient les fairth selon toi_?» Le ton penchait vers la raillerie et le jeune homme n'aima pas trop ça.

Cependant, à cette question, il ne savait que répondre. Certes on pouvait tromper avec de fausses images, en dénaturer le sens. Mais si tel était le cas, les aurait-il caché ici, à l'abri de tout? Non, certainement pas. Alors était-ce vrai? «_Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il blessé avec Zar'Roc? Pourquoi a-t-il rejoint le roi?_»

Aegnor laissa passer quelques instants puis répondit «_Il a suivit Galbatorix, c'est vrai. Cet homme peut manipuler n'importe qui.» _Il eut un soupir et Saphira lui envoya une onde de sympathie, compatissant à la douleur de son compagnon. «_Il l'a bien regretté. Il a été aveugle et après c'était trop tard pour se libérer_.»

Murtagh grogna, il en savait quelque chose. Lui-même s'était presque fait avoir des mois auparavant. _«J'avoue...et ça a du empirer avec le temps.»_

L'esprit de l'eldunari sembla briller plus fortement avant que les paroles ne reprennent dans son esprit, avec douceur et patience:_«Ton père était un idéaliste, un rêveur. Morzan était, je ne peux que l'avouer, arrogant et ambitieux. Mais pas réellement cruel, c'était juste une image qu'il se donnait pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il n'aimait pas trop les elfes, parce qu'il pensait que ceux-ci se croyaient les dragonniers elfes supérieurs aux dragonniers humains. Il les estimait hypocrites. Et il éprouvait de la colère parce que ses yeux étaient vus comme un mauvais présage par beaucoup de gens, tant de personnes l'ont rejeté à cause de ça. J'avoue qu'il n'avait pas du tout un caractère facile. Qu'il pouvait même être insupportable parfois. Mais moi qui était son dragon, je savais ce qu'il ressentait...et je l'aimais comme il était._»

Murtagh aurait eu envie de ne pas écouter ça. Si son père n'était pas si mauvais que ça, pourquoi l'avait-il blessé dans ce cas? S'il n'était pas été pourri jusqu'à la moelle, pourquoi l'avait-il blessé dans le dos, avec son épée.

Pourquoi l'avait-il presque tué?

Aegnor continua, plus doucement, tristement: «_Avec le temps, il avait fini par devenir plus dur, plus froid et surtout malheureux parce que j'avais perdu mon nom, que je sombrais dans la folie._

_- Me parler à moi l'empêchait de devenir fou_.» intervint Saphira, tout aussi triste. «_Mais il buvait. Un peu trop même et il lui arrivait d'être brutal dans ces cas-là. La folie de Aegnor l'a fait touché le fond je pense._

_- Oui ça je m'en souvient très bien_.» grogna Murtagh. Il se rappelait de l'homme affalé dans un fauteuil ou à une table. Il criait souvent, sur Séléna ou sur les serviteurs. Un homme brusque, qui lui flanquait parfois des taloches, lui criait dessus, mais qui, avant l'incident Zar'Roc, n'avait jamais été réellement violent avec lui. Brusque oui mais...ce n'était pas pire que la façon dont Galbatorix avait élevé Isil après tout.

Impassible, l'esprit du dragon rouge reprit doucement, soutenu par l'approbation de l'autre eldunari:«_Ce soir où il t'as blessé, il avait beaucoup bu._

_- Tu es en train de l'excuser là?_

_- Non. Mais tu te souviens comment Galbatorix a vaincu Oromis et Glaedr? De ce que j'ai vu dans tes pensées et celles de ton dragon, il les a battu en prenant le contrôle de ton corps non?_»

Murtagh fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la possession du roi, le fait qu'il se soit servi de lui pour abattre ce duo si noble, les maîtres de son frère et de l'autre Saphira? Il se sentit soudain glacé quand l'idée lui vint, horrible et révoltante : «_Attends Aegnor, tu ne sous-entend pas que..._

_- Si, Galbatorix craignait qu'il change de nom et le trahisse s'il s'attachait trop à sa famille. Alors il a fait ça. Et ça a marché. Ta mère est partit, tu as haï ton père. Après ça, il a tout perdu. Et tu ne sais pas le pire? Il n'a jamais su que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il est mort en pensant avoir presque tué son fils._»

Une question restait, et Thorn lui celui qui la posa, après avoir bien choisi ses mots, parlant à la place de son compagnon, sachant que celui-ci n'oserait pas demander lui-même: «_Et les ''craintes'' du roi concernant votre dragonnier. Étaient-elles fondées ou était-ce plus de la paranoïa?_

_-...Il avait raison. Morzan changeait, lentement, mais il changeait. Sans cet accident, sans le vol de l'œuf, il aurait peut-être pu changer de nom.._._et quitter enfin celui qui lui avait menti, l'avait manipulé, torturé même, et qui avait finalement détruit sa vie._» Aegnor refusa ensuite d'en dire plus sur le sujet.

Saphira soupira tristement, regrettant de n'avoir rien pu faire. Quel gâchis tout cela avait été, selon elle. Combien de morts avait découlé de la folie du roi, combien de vies avaient été détruites par cet homme qui ne devait plus rien avoir à la place du cœur.

* * *

Murtagh marchait dans les couloirs, pensif. Il avait caché l'eldunari de Saphira et les fairth dans sa chambre. N'avait gardé que celui de Aegnor avec lui, à l'insistance du vieux dragon. Il prévoyait d'aller voler avec Thorn en attendant l'aube, moment où ils voleraient à tire d'ailes vers la capitale, pour le rapport au roi concernant l'œuf. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils se devaient de lui dire. Et d'espérer qu'il le le prendrait pas, qu'il ne le garderait pas au fin fond du château.

«Grand frère?»

Il s'immobilisa en entendant ces mots et regarda par dessus son épaule. Elendel était debout, en habits de nuit, et le regardait, se frottant les yeux d'une main. Souriant le dragonnier plus âgé se dirigea vers lui, et posa un genou au sol pour se mettre plus ou moins à sa hauteur.

«Que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille toi?

- Je...j'ai fait un cauchemar. Et j'ose pas réveiller Emeralda parce qu'elle dort si bien...

- Ha?»

Le jeune homme s'approcha le souleva le gamin dans ses bras, le faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et avisa Emeralda qui dormait, roulée en boule au bout du lit, retroussant parfois les lèvres dans son sommeil, rêvant sans doute. Il borda l'enfant et s'assit à son chevet. «Si tu veux je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, d'accord? Demain, je dois retourner à la capitale mais dès que je reviendrais, je t'emmenerais voler d'accord?

- Oui.» Elendel hésita et demanda, doucement «Murtagh?

- Hum?

- Tu me racontes une histoire?»

Le jeune homme fut persuadé d'entendre les deux dragons rouges qui riaient dans son esprit. Enfin l'un d'eux semblait plus attendri que moqueur et il ne voulait pas savoir lequel des deux s'était (surement Thorn selon lui). Il se sentit lui même fondre, malgré lui.

«Très bien.» il chercha un instant quelle histoire pourrait convenir. Il se souvint que le petit était totalement amnésique et ne se souvenait que de son nom et de son âge. Donc qu'il ne connaissait aucun récit. «Ca te dirais d'entendre celle du tout premier des dragonniers?» proposa-t-il en souriant, avisant au même moment que la dragonne s'était réveillée et s'avançait pour se blottir contre Elendel dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés.

Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que l'histoire l'intéressait autant que son compagnon d'âme.

_Très bien, mon auditoire s'agrandit, _pensa-t-il avec amusement.

* * *

Murtagh se tenait à genoux devant le roi, respectueusement incliné alors que Thorn penchait lui-aussi la tête, pour saluer le monarque. Shurikan grogna pour les saluer mais ne les quitta pas des yeux, sachant à quelle point son maître aimait les voir tremblants devant lui. Il savait ce que le partenaire qu'il n'avait pas choisi allait dire, mais refusait d'intervenir, attendant la réaction des deux esclaves de son maître.

«Murtagh. Quelle bonne surprise. As-tu déjà trouvé ce que tu devais chercher? Tu m'impressionnes.

- Oui Majesté.» Il tendit l'œuf violet, se sentant mal à l'idée de le laisser entre les mains de ce dragonnier fou. Cet œuf avait une valeur sentimentale. C'était la fille du dragon de son père après tout. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait Aegnor et Saphira, il refusait qu'il arrive malheur à ce petit être.

Galbatorix le prit et le regardait, tranquillement et avec un sourire presque maniaque aux lèvres. Il murmurait des paroles que son parjure n'écoutait pas, échangeant rapidement quelques mots avec son dragon. Il posa ensuite l'œuf sur une petite table près du trône et fixa le brun de ses yeux perçant.

«N'as-tu pas trouvé autre chose?»

Murtagh sut qu'il devait parler de l'eldunari de Aegnor, au moins de celui-là. Sinon le roi fouillerait dans sa mémoire, et lui prendrait les deux pierres, y compris celui de Saphira et ça c'était hors de question. Il expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'il avait trouvé. _Livres, fairth, et l'eldunari rouge._Et avec l'aide des deux dragons il cacha toute information sur le bleu.

Étrangement, et comme il l'espérait, Galbatorix le lui laissa, pensant sans doute renforcer la ressemblance avec son père. Il passa rapidement au sujet, à la vraie raison de sa convocation, autre que l'œuf.

«Murtagh, sais-tu la vrai raison pour laquelle je t'ai envoyé, avec ma fille et Elendel, au château de ton père?

- Hum. Je ne sais pas vraiment...quelqu'un a vu les petits dragons peut-être?

- Tu suppose bien. Cet espion devait être un elfe. Il m'a échappé mais le risque que les Vardens tentent d'enlever Elendel est présent. Surtout sachant qui il est.»

Murtagh plissa les yeux, étonné. «Qui il est?» articula-t-il, fixant son seigneur dans les yeux, le cœur battant. Il sentait la conscience d'Aegnor à l'écoute dans son esprit, prêt à le soutenir à tout instant, comme Thorn.

Un rire glacial résonna dans l'immense salle du trône. Frissonnant, le jeune homme s'obligea à rester d'une immobilité parfaite. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre mais l'habitude d'obéir le pétrifiait.

«Murtagh, Murtagh...» Gloussa le roi, caressant le museau de Shurikan, couché près de lui. «Avant toute chose, laisse-moi te poser une question.» Regardant son vassal dans les yeux, il susurra «A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui serait assez symbolique pour briser la détermination et l'obstination des Vardens?

- Le fait que nous soyons trois dragonniers? Que Eragon soit prisonnier et Saphira morte?» osa cracher le plus jeune. A cet instant il fut certain d'être puni pour ce qu'il avait posé dire. Surtout avec le ton plein d'ironie qu'il avait utilisé.

_Mais rien ne vint, pas encore._

Galbatorix le regardait avec amusement «Mis à part ces détails, je parlais surtout de symbolique.

- Je...ne sais pas majesté.» Il tenta de maîtriser sa colère en entendant la façon dont son maître dénigrait tout ça. _Le sort de son frère était loin d'être un détail, et sa dragonne aussi._

Son interlocuteur gloussa. «Allons Murtagh. Laisse moi résumer. Tu es le fils du premier et dernier des parjures, de mon plus fidèle serviteur. D'un homme qui était comme une ombre pour moi n'est-ce pas?

- Oui votre majesté.» articula-t-il en tentant de calmer Aegnor dans son esprit, le dragon se mettant en colère en entendant parler ainsi de son compagnon bien-aimé.

Le sourire du dragonnier noir s'élargit «Et...tu lui ressemble presque complétement, tu as un dragon rouge, l'épée de ton père. Tout le monde te compare à lui.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Tout cela est la réalité.

- Grâce à toi, l'empire a récupéré Gil'Ead et deux ou trois autres villes que ces maudits rebelles m'avaient prises. Ton apparition sur les champs de bataille redonnent espoir à mes hommes, tu es un symbole pour eux. Grâce à des magiciens et des hommes de confiance, la peur des Vardens s'est rependue comme une trainée de poudre. Et toi tu es pour eux l'espoir d'échapper à ceux qui veulent piller, détruire, envahir. Et tu sais aussi que tu es très aimé de l'armée. Et du peuple aussi, nous avons assez travaillé pour ça.»

Le jeune dragonnier hocha la nouveau la tête, docile, alors que le roi tournait autour de lui, tel un vautour, continuant ses paroles empoisonnées.

«A ton avis, que se passerait-il si je déclarais la reformation de la caste des dragonniers, que officiellement tu commanderais? Officiellement elle serait indépendante bien que fidèle à l'Empire.

- Le peuple...lui ferait confiance. Ce serait un symbole fort. Il serait à votre avantage. Et les Vardens seraient anéantit en une seule bataille, car cette nouvelle caste représenterait l'espoir d'un monde en paix?» Murtagh haïssait être aussi hypocrite, tromper ainsi les gens. Mais quelque part, Galbatorix avait raison.

_Reformer la caste des dragonnier apporterait la paix. Mais ils seraient toujours soumis au roi. _

_Officiellement il aurait le commandement? _

_Cela voulait dire qu'officieusement ce serait le roi. _

_Mais peut-être était-ce aussi là la future occasion de s'enfuir et de se libérer._

«Bien bien...maintenant répond. Qui a crée les Vardens?»

Le changement de sujet stupéfia tant Murtagh que celui-ci ne put pas répondre tout de suite à la question. Finalement il toussa et murmura, d'une voix à peine audible «Brom non?

- Exact!

- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Galbatorix claqua des doigts. Un serviteur surit d'une porte dérobée, écouta les instructions et repartit au pas de course vers l'entrée de la pièce. Le roi attendit qu'il soit partit pour reprendre ses paroles, faisant signe à son disciple de se lever. «Le gamin n'a rien à voir. Ce qu'il faut c'est un symbole fort. Une union qui anéantisse l'entêtement de ces rebelles. Brise leurs espoirs.

- Une union...» balbutia Murtagh, son mental incapable de suivre l'esprit tordu du roi. Thorn gronda mais se tut sous le regard noir de Shurikan.

Le roi s'immobilisa devant son serviteur, et savoura les mots qu'il lâcha ensuite:«Brom avait également une fille. Cette petite famille était bien cachée mais je l'ai trouvé. Si tu veux des détails, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

- Une... fille?» répéta le brun, sans faire attention à la dernière phrase. Et cette fois il comprit. _Une union,_ une fille et lui. Mais plus que tout il comprit le symbole.

La fille de Brom et le fils de Morzan.

Les enfants des deux grands ennemis, adversaires, de l'Empire.

_Le fils du plus fidèle serviteur du roi épousant la fille du fondateur de cette armée de rebelles._

_Ensemble. Servants tout deux Galbatorix. Formant la nouvelle caste de dragonniers._

Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui à cet instant que le dragon violet était pour elle. **Aucun.**

La symbolique était forte. Terriblement forte.

_Avec la disparition d'Eragon, ceci serait le coup de grâce pour les Vardens._

* * *

**A suivre**

Prochain chapitre, on reverra Eragon, mais aussi les Vardens.

Ha oui je suppopse que c'est évident mais je vous le dis quand même: Séléna _**n'est pas la mère** _ de la fille de Brom dans cette histoire.


	8. Nouvelles

**Titre**: Revival (Renouveau)

**Genre**: Family, Aventure, Romance, Humour, Heroïc-fantasy et Fantastique.

**Rating: **Je vais peut-être le monter un peu.

**Personnages**: La clique du cycle de l'héritage...j'ai la flemme de dire tous les noms! Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu les tomes donc que vous connaissez les personnages.

**Paring:**...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? C'est forcé? Oui? Bon je vais voir! Mais il n'y a rien entre Isil et Murtagh, ça je peux vous le dire.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi...sauf les OC

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Nouvelles**

* * *

Murtagh soupira, se laissant tomber sur le grand lit de sa chambre, où il se reposait en attendant la suite des événements. Il ressassait les souvenirs de la journée, encore et encore, et tendait d'assimiler ce qui allait se passer désormais.

Galbatorix voulait recréer la caste des dragonnier. Là encore ça allait. Il le savait, en quelque sorte que c'était dans ses prévisions. Mais n'était-ce pas précipiter alors que l'une des dragonnes était encore petite et l'autre même pas née? Avait-il l'intention de les faire grandir par magie? A cette idée, il en eut la nausée. Ca et les accoupler de force avec Thorn ou Fëanor aussi. Ce qui limitait les choix d'ailleurs. Emeralda avait le premier, la violette non née avec le second.

Son roi planifiait un peu tout à l'avance. Beaucoup trop. Et puis le roi avait parlé de quelque chose que Shurikan et lui devait aller faire.

Où?

Le roi ne lui avait pas dit.

Mais il partait demain. Et reviendrait avant trois jours. Il avait chargé son dragonnier d'assurer les principales tâches, après une ou deux promesses supplémentaires pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de travers. Donc il n'était pas prêt de repartir au château de son père.

_Et dire qu'il avait encore tant de choses à demander à Saphira. La dragonne de Brom avait tant de choses à lui dire. _

_Et Isil et Elendel allait s'inquiéter. _

_Et Thorn ne serait pas là pour s'occuper des deux petits dragons._

Le roi n'avait rien dit à leur sujet. Chose étrange quand on pensait à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur finalement. Peut-être avait-il tout lu dans l'esprit de son serviteur après tout.

Il lui avait juste parlé de cette fille. Cette fille qu'il allait devoir épouser sous peu. Et l'homme cruel avait même ajouté que il lui permettrait de voir son petit frère ''comme cadeau de mariage''. A cette pensée, Murtagh refoula la montée de haine en lui. Cet homme aurait dirigé sa vie jusqu'au bout.

_Son enfance._

_Son adolescence._

_Son éducation._

_Son entrainement._

_Son avenir._

_Tout._

Et tant que Galbatorix serait encore là, c'est à peine s'il pouvait parler avec Thorn. Pour discuter de tout ça, il devait aller à la maison des dragons où Shurikan l'espionnerait. Mais même s'il le contactait de là, le dragon noir risquait de surveiller la conversation. Vivement qu'ils partent là où ils voulaient aller.

Dès demain, partout dans l'Empire, les décisions du roi seraient portées partout dans le territoire dominé et même au Surda. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Vardens n'apprennent tout ça.

_Comment Nasuada allait-elle le prendre?_

«Ne sois pas ridicule» se dit-il à voix basse «Elle n'en a rien à faire de toi.» Il fallait qu'il redescende sur terre. Comment la chef des Vardens aimerait-elle celui qui servait le roi, celui qui avait participé à la capture d'Eragon et à la mort de Saphira? Aucune. Il fallait qu'il tire un trait là-dessus, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il allait se marier justement. Que ça lui plaise ou non, les faits étaient là. Il faudrait qu'il vive avec. Même s'il changeait son nom, pourrait-il tous les laisser dans une telle situation? Son frère prisonnier, cette fille, mais aussi Isil et Elendel? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

_Constat douloureux._

_Constat qui le blessait quand il y pensait._

_Constat qui augmentait toujours autant sa culpabilité._

Il se redressa brusquement et envoya rapidement un message à son dragon. Pour parler de ces décision prises par le roi. Rien d'important n'en couleraient. Shurikan pouvait bien écouter, peu importe. Il n'aurait rien d'intéressant à entendre.

_«Thorn?»_ Il ouvrit sa conscience à son compagnon d'âme, l'ouvrant aussi à Aegnor par la même occasion, afin qu'il puisse participer à la discussion s'il le désirait.

_«Murtagh!»_ répondit le dragon rouge, ravi. Sa joie ne dura que le temps de ces retrouvailles mentales puis la créature ailée reprit son sérieux _«Vois le côté positif des choses. Les dragonniers vont revenir.»_ Il y aurait des dragons à nouveau. Plein de dragons. Et l'idée remplissait Thorn de joie. Il avait vécu de longs mois à penser qu'il était peut-être l'un des derniers. Et maintenant, tout allait se résoudre.

_«Mais je vais devoir épouser une fille que je n'ai jamais vu, que je ne connais pas et qui est la fille du pire ennemi de mon père._» Il crut entendre Aegnor rire mais n'en fut pas certain. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage qui s'étendait en dessous, poursuivant sa discussion avec son plus cher ami «_Tu vas me dire que si ce n'était pas moi, ça serait un type bien moins correct, peut-être même le roi lui-même. Mais quand même, je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main comme ça._»

Thorn ne dit rien tout de suite puis lança, perplexe «_Je me demande comme Galbatorix a su que Brom avait une fille. Et comment il l'a trouvé._» C'était une bonne question. L'ancien dragonnier avait du prendre des précautions avant de laisser sa famille derrière lui. Et plus que tout, Murtagh voulait savoir pourquoi. «_Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit aux Vardens? Pourquoi sa famille n''est-elle pas avec eux justement? Elle y serait en sécurité. Et au lieu de ça._..»

Finalement le jeune homme souffla, avec douceur malgré sa légère angoisse face à cet avenir incertain, face à un destin qui lui paraissait impossible à contrôler: «A_ucune idée. Mais je suis à peine étonné. Il arrive toujours à tout deviner.»_

La réponse fut presque immédiate, comme si le dragon lui proposait quelque chose «_Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander_.».

Effectivement, cela semblait la seule chose intelligente à faire.

Après les présentations et après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi.

Il avait mal à la tête d'avance rien qu'à y penser.

* * *

L'atmosphère au camps des Vardens étaient plus que morose. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec la disparition de leur unique espoir? Avec la perte d'Eragon et de Saphira, rien ne pouvait aller bien. L'espoir diminuait chaque jour et malgré tout les efforts de Nasuada, beaucoup avaient déjà fuit, retrouvant leur vie d'avant, parfois de brigands.

Parce que la victoire était impossible désormais.

Rien de bon ne pouvait se produire maintenant.

Dès que Murtagh reviendrait sur le champs de batailles, leurs troupes se feraient ravagées en quelques temps. Leur unique espoir était que le jeune parjure change son véritable nom avant que cela n'arrive. Mais rien ne leur disait qu'il viendrait les aider, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Les elfes étaient refermés sur eux-même et la craintes la plus forte de Nasuada était qu'ils repartent dans leur forêt. Ce qui risquait fort d'arriver.

_Ils lui en voulaient, étrangement._

_Parce qu'Eragon n'était pas complétement prêt._

_Parce qu'il n'aurait pas du être si tôt sur le champs de bataille._

_Il n'était pas suffisamment préparé parce que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas laissé de temps pour ce faire. _

Et elle-même commençait à songer à ordonner la retraite. Mais où? Devrait-elle abuser indéfiniment de la bienveillance des nains, de leur hospitalité? Certainement pas. Un jour ils en auraient assez. Et pour combien de temps cela serait? Faudrait-il organiser le vol de l'œuf restant, à supposer que cela soit possible?

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, elle entendit à peine Lupusänghren entrer dans sa tente. Il avait l'air bien sombre et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle lui fit signe de parler, trop lasse pour elle-même ouvrir la bouche.

«Dame Nasuada, nous avons reçu des rapports d' Urû'baen. Nos espion là-bas ont de tristes nouvelles, ajoutées à des rumeurs qui se propagent dans l'Empire à grande vitesse.»

Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Arya entra à son tour, et prit place à côté de son semblable. Sa présence était tout autant mauvais signe, elle avait le même visage grave et sombre. «L'oeuf restant a éclos» asséna-t-elle d'une voix plate et sans émotion. «Pour un enfant qui se trouve sous la coupe de Galbatorix.»

Nasuada sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrîne et elle articula, difficilement «Un enfant?

Un elfe.» reprit la princesse alors que son compagnon soupirait, l'air personnellement concerné.

«Comment est-ce possible?

Si vous le permettez, Dame qui marche la nuit, je peux tout expliquer.» intervint Lupusänghren, en s'avançant. «Il s'agit de mon fils. Il y a plusieurs années, Rhunön et moi avons eu un enfant, ce garçon nommé Elendel. Normalement il aurait du rester avec sa mère. Mais nous nous sommes rendus copte trop tard qu'il m'avait suivi.

- Elendel est un jeune prodige en matière de magie.» Intervint Arya, comme pour soutenir l'autre elfe qui semblait, pour la première fois, véritablement inquiet et concerné, pour de bonnes raisons. «Il semblerait qu'il ait fait une démonstration de magie dans une ville naine et qu'un espion du roi...l'ait enlevé et amené à ce dernier.»

Nasuada ne dit rien. Elle était abattu. Comment feraient les Vardens désormais? Deux dragonniers en plus du roi, contre eux. A moins que le gamin n'ait pas encore prêté serment mais elle doutait que Galbatorix ait fait une telle erreur. Non l'enfant était sans doute déjà un parjure. Et cela lui déplaisait. Elle craignait que les elfes se retirent ou refusent de continuer, étant donné que c'était un traître aux Vardens qui l'avait livré à ce monstre.

«Donc c'est lui le dragonnier de l'œuf restant.

- En tout logique. Un espion l'a bien vu avec un dragonneau devant un palais dans une cité voisine d'Urû'baen, en compagnie de Murtagh et Thorn.»

Étrangement, l'idée que ces deux-là prennent soin du nouveau dragonnier la rassura. Ce ne serait donc peut-être pas Galbatorix qui formerait ce petit. Avec de la chance, peut-être que...

Arya soupira et décida d'annoncer les deux autres mauvaises nouvelles. «Il veut reformer la caste des dragonniers et pretent qu'elle sera indépendante du pouvoir.

- Nous prend-t-il pour des idiots!» s'exclama Nasuada en frappant la table du plat de la main, une brusque colère montant en elle. «Pense-t-il vraiment que nous allons le croire?

- Le peuple a tendance à croire cela en effet.» intervint le seul homme, bras croisés «C'est une bonne stratégie, car celui qui commencera cette confrérie renaissante sera Murtagh, et pas le roi. Ce garçon est très aimé par l'armée et le peuple, même si je ne comprends pas comment. Le peuple y croira. »

La chef des Vardens ne voulut pas s'avouer vaincu «Et comment pense-t-il reformer la confrérie sans dragonne? Il n'a que trois dragons et ce sont tous des mâles.»

Arya secua la tête, l'air aussi désolée que Lupusänghren «Apparement la troisième est bien une dragonne. Et le pire est que Galbatorix a trouvé un autre œuf, dans le château de Morzan. Et a déjà trouvé son dragonnier. Et c'est là la dernière mauvaise nouvelle.

- Laissez moi deviner.» murmura Nasuada, dont l'espoir s'était totalement étiolé. «Galbatorix a une fille et cet œuf lui est destiné.

- Non. C'est à la fille de Brom qu'il est destiné.

- Brom avait...une famille.

- Nous n'en savons pas plus. C'était une information apparemment très bien caché.

- Et, parce qu'il y a un ''et'' n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Le roi a annoncé une grande fête pour célébrer la naissance de cette nouvelle confrérie, durant laquelle le nouveau chef des dragonnier, Murtagh, fils de Morzan, épouserait Elerinna, dragonnière au service de l'Empire, fille de Brom, comme symbole d'une paix qui sera rapidement conclue et qui restera durable.»

Ces paroles tombèrent comme un coutelas. Jamais annonce n'avait été si difficile à avaler. On aurait dit que le roi faisait tout pour s'assurer du soutien du peuple, comme s'il avait changé sa stratégie. _Murtagh aurait-il conseillé des choses à Galbatorix?_ Non impossible, il avait clamé haïr le roi à son frère. _Comment tout cela était-il possible? _Elle préférait ne rien savoir, pour le moment. Il fallait toutefois annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles à ses autres alliés.

Comment réagiraient-ils face à cette situation? Elle espérait juste qu'ils resteraient unis. Ce n'était pas le moment de sombrer dans la discorde.

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
